Twilight goes FRIENDS
by MyAngel.1918
Summary: Six friends in one city. Humor and Romance. Based on the Tv-series FRIENDS but with Twilight characters and some twists. The story begins with Bella being new in town and Edward recently becoming single. Follow the characters as the story develops.
1. Chapter 1: The One Where It All Begins

**The Characters:**

**Bella Swan (aka Rachel):**She moved to Forks to live with her father. Back in Phenoix Alice was her neighbor and they were really great friends but after a while Alice and her family moved to Forks.

She's a bit spoiled but a really sweet and nice girl. Also she has intrest in fashion, tough not so much as the Rachel we all know and love.

She fast becomes friends with 'the gang' and after a while she realizes that she got a crush on Edward. Before she moved she had a boyfriend, Harry.

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen (aka Ross):** He's Alice adoptive brother. His parents died in a car crash and he was adopted my Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. He used to live in Chicago but does now live in Forks.

He's the Edward we all know and love. He's smart, polite, nice and ,oh, so handsome. He's also one of the most popular and hottest guys in town.

He had a 2 and a half year long relationship with his on and off girlfriend Tanya but on a party he sees her with another guy and breaks up with her. He lost his virginity to Tanya about one year ago.

**Alice Cullen (aka Monica):**She's Edwards's adoptive sister and daughter to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She used to be friends with Bella back in Phenoix.

Happy and loves shopping, with other words the Alice we all know. But like Monica she can be a bit hysterical and competitive.

She got a HUGE crush on Jasper for about one year now. She's had boyfriend but is still a virgin.

**Emmet McCarty (aka Joey):** He lives in a big house with a happy family. He's the only child and his parents work alot so he usually uses their house to throw partys and stuff. He has always lived in Forks.

He is the funny laides man. He often have girlfriends but not for long.

He is a bit dumb but always charmy and sweet. He seduces every girl and likes to eat, just like the Joey we love.

**Rosalie Hale (aka Pheobe):** Rosalie lives with her dad in a small apartment. Her mum died when she was very young. She's not really like Pheobe though she can sometimes be a bit weird.

She's the most beautiful girl at school. She's very cooky and confident. And she plays the guitar, sometimes she play on the local café.

She got a small crush on Emmet but ignores it and dates other guys. Not a virgin.

**Jasper Withlock (aka Chandler):** Not as funny as Chandler, I'm sorry guys. I try, but my humor really sucks.

He had a rather bad childhood, his parents are divorced and he used to be kind of loonley. He lives with his dad beacuse his mum ran off. But when Edward moved to the city they became great friends and are still hanging out together. Now the Cullens are like his family.

He has started to date a girl named Maria. And he doesn't think of Alice more than a little sister. He's not a virgin.

**Others:**

**Mike Newton (aka Gunther):** He works at the local coffé shop where 'the gang' usually meets up. Since the first day that Bella arrived to Forks he has a HUGE crush on her.

**Tanya Denali:** Edwards on and off girlfriend. She lost her virginity to him. She's all sweet and rather nice and his parents love her. She's one of the most popular girls at the school.

But she thought that she and Edward had lost their chemistry so she got a little drunk and made out with another guy on a party. She doesn't like Bella.

**Jacob Black:** Shows up here and there in the story. He lives with his dad, outside the town. Has probably made out with every girl on the school just beacuse...

**Maria (aka Janice):** She's together with Jasper since a few months ago. She's kind of weird though. And of course we can't forget: She loves the phrase "Oh My God!"

**Harry (aka Barry):** Bellas boyfriend in Pheonix.

Chapter One: The One Where It All Begins

"So..." Edward started as he sat down with his friends who had waited for him in the school cafeteria. "...Tanya and I am breaking up." He simply said.

"What?!" Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper said, all with surprise.

"I'm so sorry for you." Alice told her adoptive brother and hugged him.

"What happened?" Jasper wondered.

"You guys know Peters party during Saturday?" Edward said.

"Yeah... _that's_ what I'm calling a party." Emmet said with a smirk on his face.

"Well... I kind of saw Tanya with Peter."

"Tanya and _Peter_?!" Alice bursted out.

"They just made-out for what I know but either way I tried to talk to her yesterday but she didn't listen. She started to freak out. She said that we had lost our chemistry or some crap like that…"

"I'm sorry man." Jasper said and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry; you guys will probably end up together again." Rosalie tried. "That's what you always do."

"No, this time it's definitely over. I love her, but I can't deal with her anymore. Sometimes she's this really sweet and nice girl that I love but then she turns into this wild, crazy..." he trailed up, not coming up with a word.

"Bitch?" Emmet suggested. Edward sent him a glare.

"But it will feel weird. Not always pick her up to school, not go to her place after school..."

Emmet interrupted him "Not having regulary sex?"

This time it was Alice's time to glare at him. After all, Edward was still her brother. Edward though smirked and shrugged. "Well...that too."

"Hey Edward, why don't you come to my place after school?"Jasper suggested.

"Actually, that sounds great."

"I'm in!" Emmet shouted.

At the same time Alice saw something. "OH MY GOSH! It's Bella!" She shouted.

The brunette on the other side of the cafeteria looked up at the mention of her name.

She saw five personens at a round table at the end of the cafeteria.

There was a blonde, long girl with the most beautiful hair and face. She really broke the little confident that Bella had tried to build up for her first day at the new school.

Beside her sat a very muscular guy with dark, short hair. He had a smirk that said that he was very confident, and as he met her eyes he flexed his muscles.

On the other side of the table sat another guy with blonde hair that was lean and tall, he smiled towards Bella and she thought he seemed nice.

But her eyes stayed at the boy beside him. His beautiful bronze hair was messed up like he had dragged his hands through it several times. He looked sad but even if Bella couldn't see his face she know that his smile must be breathtaking.

But suddenly a short, black haird pixie jumped in to Bellas view. She waved her hand like crazy and jumped up and down.

Wait a sec... was that Alice?

Bella started to walk towards them with her tray in her hands and soon she was standing by their table.

"Alice, Alice Cullen? Is that you?" she asked surprised.

"Bella, it's you! Gosh, I have missed you." Alice said.

Bella put down her tray and the both girls hugged each other and giggled. Everybody else at the table looked stunned, who was this girl?

They all looked at her. She had darkbrown hair, big brown eyes and was pale. He clothes looked clean and expensive.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. I forgot to introduce you. Bella, this is the gang." Alice said and started to point at everyone.

She first pointed at the guy with blonde hair. "That's Jasper."

"Hi." The blonde haird one said.

"And that's Emmet and Rosalie."

They booth smiled back at her.

"And this is my brother, Edward." She said and pointed at the bronze haird one.

"But... I don't remember you having a brother." Bella told her.

"Oh, he's been my brother since about ten years ago."

"Okay. It's very nice to meet you all." Bella said polite.

Alice started to tell everybody about Bella. "When I was living in Phenoix as little we was neighbors and went to the same kindergarden." Alice explained. "We were like BFFs."  
>Bella and Alice sat down.<p>

"So how does it come that you ended up in Forks?" Emmet asked. He had some weird look in his eyes that made Bella uncomfortable.

"Well, my mum remarried and didn't really want to bother them so I decided to live with my dad."

"Who's your dad?" Rosalie asked.

"The Cheif of Police, Charlie Swan." Bella explained.

"Oh..." All the guys said. Bella guessed that their meatings with Mr. Swan hadn' beent so pleasent.

Suddenly the bell rang for class and the six friends went to each others lection.

Emmet and Jasper had Spanish and Rosalie and Alice went to their History class.

Bella glanced down at her schedule and saw that her next class was Biology. It seemed like Edward also had that class because both went to the same direction.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?" Edward asked and tried to make a conversation. This Bella seemed really shy but he could tell that if you got to know her she could be really great.

"Well, it's nothing like Phenoix. It's cold... and wet... and that's not really my thing." She said and shrugged. "Though I have only been here for a day so I kind of haven't seen so much of this place yet."

"You said you moved her to not bother your new married mum and stephdad." Edward said and he wanted to know more about Bella. Bella also noticed that it was something with the way he spoke; it was a little bit oldschool. He seemed polite.

"Phil, my stephdad, travels a lot. He's a baseball player. And my mum stayed home with me but it made her unhappy so I decided to come to Forks so she could travel around with him and I could get to know my dad better." She explained.

"That's very unselfish for you."

Bella didn't say anything, she just shrugged. They went into the classroom and Edward took his ordinary seat at one of the tables beside the window and Bella took a seat at the end of the room.

A beautiful girl went into the room at that moment. Her hair was strawberry blonde and she was tall with a nice figure. Dressed in a pair och black skinny jeans, a red T-shirt and a pair of high heel boots she stepped into the room with confidence. Almost everybody stared at her but her eyes were nailed on Edward. But he ignored her entrance and just looked out through the window.

She sat down at the empty chair beside him and crossed her legs.

"Hi honey." She said.

Edward continued to ignore her.

"Hey..." she started but at the moment Mr. Banner decided to come inside and the lection started.

Frustrated Tanya ripped out a papper from her noteblock, wrote something down at it and then scoffed it over to Edwards side of the bench. He glanced down at it and then nodded.

And the class continued.

_After School_

"What do you want Tanya?" Edward asked as he walked across the school yard towards the parking lot where Jasper and Emmet waited for him.

Tanya tried to follow him in her high heels. "You promised me that we would talk." She told him.

He stopped and turned around, surprising Tanya so she ran smack into his chest. She almost fell if it wasn't for Edward gripping her both wrists and holding them in his hands. When he realixed that he was still holding her hands he quickly let go of them.

"Edward, what's going on?" Tanya asked him, concerned.

"What's going on? Like you don't know." he told her with a firm voice. He always talked with her in a smooth and nice voice but this was completely different. He wanted to shout and yell at her for not understanding, the fact that she didn't only hurt him more.

"All I know is that you didn't pick me up this morning. You didn't answer your phone and I became late to first period because I had to walk to school." She explained

"Stop playing innocent." Edward told her strictly. "I know about you and Peter."

"Y-you saw us?" Tanya whispered with fear in her eyes. "But Edward, I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing. And you know that Peter has always had an eye for me…"

"Don't worry, okay. I'll beat Peter up the next time I see him. Lucky for him that he wasn't in school today." Edward muttered.

"That's not important now Edward." Tanya said. "The important thing is that I love you and I'm so sorry for hurting you that way. Please, just give me another chance."

"Tanya, I love you." Edward told her, holding her eyes with his. "But I can't… I can't do this. It's too much." He then turned around and started to walk away.

Tanya ran after him, taking his wrist. "Edward…" she pleaded, her eyes filled with tears.

"Tanya, it's over." She let go of him and he started to walk once again, not turning around.

Tanya stood there still and then it started to rain.

"You okay man?" Emmet asked as Edward met them by Emmet's jeep.

"Yeah… come on, let's go."

Jasper patted his shoulder and the guys went into the jeep.

"So Bella, what has been up to you?" Alice asked.

The girls sat on the local café, Forks café, catching up. Bella had catched up with Alice, getting to know more about when and how Edward joined the family. She had also gotten to know Rosalie and the girls had talked to Bella about school and Forks. Now it was Bellas time to share.

"Not so much really." Bella said as she smutted on her drink.

"Oh, come on! There must be so many stories to tell, I mean Phenoix must be more intresting than Forks." Rosalie said.

"Well, school was boring, my mum remarried as I told you and I had few but very nice friends."

"Come on Bella" Alice begged her. "It must be something more to tell. Any boyfriends maybe?"

"Well…" Bella started.

"I knew it! Tell us everything."

"Okay, so I have gone on a few dates and so but I really only had one boyfriend, Harry. I loved him I guess, but we were more like friends loving each other. Unfortunately I had to break up with him before I moved down here and it broke his heart." Bella explained.

Rosalie noticed that Bella looked a little sad, thinking of Harry. "Oh don't worry Bella, I'm sure you will find someone else. There are some really cute guys in Forks."

Like it was planned, Mike Newton comes to their table, asking if they wanted a refill. He works at the café.

"H-h-h-hi." He stammered when he saw Bella. She was the most beautiful girl in town acording to him.

"Hi." She smiled at him. "I'm Bella."

"I'm M-mike… Newton." He told her. "It's nice meeting you."

"The same." She smiles again.

Then the girls continue their chatter.

_The same time at Jaspers house_

"Aha, I won again!" Emmet shouts.

"I'm getting tired at this game." Edward mutters.

"Me too." Jasper agrees.

"You guys are just babies and bad losers. Let's go out and throw some ball instead."

After a while tossing the ball Edward starts to complain about Tanya.

"I don't understand her. We have been together for years and then she just cheats on me."

"Well she probably were a little drunk I guess." Emmet suggested.

Edward glares at him. "But I don't understand, I mean it. Did I do something wrong? If we 'lose our chemistry' as she says I must have done _something_ wrong."

As Jasper catches the ball he starts to explain. "Look, Edward, you gotta understand, Emmet and I haven't had a relationship that has lasted longer than a Mento. You, however, have had the love of a woman for two and a half years. Years of closeness and sharing, at the end of which she ripped your heart out, and that is why _we_ don't do it!" Then he suddenly stops. "That wasn't was I was trying to say…"

"He meant that you shouldn't ask us about advice, that's what Dr. Phil's for." Emmet explains.

"But Jasper, you just started dating Maria." Edward tries.

"Yeah, for like one week!"

"Maybe I should stop seeing girls for a while…" Edward mutters.

"Of course you should see girls!" Emmet shouts. "Just do it our way." He smiles and throw and arm around Jaspers shoulders."

"Yeah… you're probably right." Edward says. "Like you said Jasper, relationships only ends with broken hearts."

"Well, _that_ wasn't really my point."

"So what?" Emmet interupts. "He can still get closeness without all the drama, and complicated relationships."

"That actually sounds great, no drama."

"Perfect!" This time Emmet throws his arm around Edwards shoulders and starts to drag him inside. "I'm going to learn you all about the art of one night stands and easy and short relationships."

"Okay…" Edward hesitates.

"I have one question though, can I ask Tanya out now that you two have broken up?"

Jasper sighs and roll with his eyes as the guys goes inside.

_The next day in the school caféteria_

"Do you guys know anywhere in this time where I can search for a job?" Bella asks.

Everybody are sitting down at their usual table, now joined by Bella who wuickly became one in the gang.

"Why do you need a job?" Alice asked surprised. Bella never needed a job, she got everything she wanted from her mother.

"Well, my dad think that I'm spoiled so he's cutting me of." Bella sighes.

"Well, we have the dinner, the café and the food shop. If you want something better you have to ask around in Port Angeles." Jasper explains.

"Ah, this is just perfect!" Bella complains.

"Don't worry, you will find something." Rosalie tries to encourage her.

"Have any of you guys ever had a job?" Bellas asks.

Both Edward and Alice shake their heads. "We have never needed one." Edward explains. "With our father working as a doctor."

"I'm actually an actor." Emmet tells them.

"No you're not." Jasper disagree.

"Yes I am! I have been to a few audtitions. Not here in Forks of course but I have some contacts that can fix me some here and there so my mum and I usually drives up there."

"Cool." Bella says. "So what have you played in?"

"Oh, that's a though question, but so far… nothing." He says and looks a bit sad. Alice patts his back.

"Jasper and Rosalie, have you guys ever worked?" Bella askes.

"Yeah, I have a small job in Port Angeles. I work in a bookstore, but it's pretty lame and booring." Jasper answers.

"Yeah, and I play my guitar here and there you know. Sometimes at the café and sometimes I drive up to port Angeles. I could never have a work with working hours, you know."

"I didn't know you played the guitar."

"She's really good." Alice says and the guys agrees.

"Well then wish me good luck, after school I'm starting my job searching."

And so the day continues…

_Next day, the guys are at their usual spot at the café_

"Guys, I really need to tell you about this weird dream I had tonight." Jasper begins.

"What about it?" Edward asks.

"Well I'm in Vegas and I am Liza Minelli and suddenly I get a phonecall from my mum wich is weird 'cause I hardly ever talk to her, then…"

But he gets interupted by a womans voice.

"Anyone want a refill?" Bella asks with an apron around her waist and a coffe pot in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2: The One With The Sonogram

**Hi Guys! I did it, I wrote a pretty decent chapter. Last week I wrote like a half side and today I ended up writing 7! That's pretty amazing being me.**

**This time I really hope that I can get at least one review, I didn't get any at the last chapter. I twould be nice to hear what you think so I can make it better :).**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight goes F.R.I.E.N.D.S<strong>

**Chapter Two – The One With The Sonogram At The End**

"So guys, want to watch a movie at my place today after school?" Emmet asked in the school caféteria.

"Sure, I'm in." Rosalie said. "Anyone else coming?"

"I'll come." Bella said.

"Me too." Alice told them.

"Sure, why not." Jasper said.

"I can't." Edward told them.

"Why not?" Alice wondered. Her brother hadn't told her about having any plans for this afternon.

"I have a date with Emma." He shrugged.

"Who's Emma?" Bella asked. According to Alice Edward had changed after his and Tanyas break up. But Bella had just come to town and gotten to know Edward so she didn't really know how Edward was before. But Alice said that Edward always smiled a lot and used to be the perfect boyfriend. Bella had noticed that he never really smiled; he just had a harsh look in his face with a hint of sadness deep into his green eyes. He also had started to date lots of girls and came home late at night, making even Esme – Edwards and Alice's mother – worried.

"She sits behind me in History." Edward told them. "I asked her out this morning, I didn't know that Emmet would ask us to a movie night."

"It's okay dude, have fun with Emma." He told Edward with a knowing smirk. Edward just rolled his eyes at him.

The bell rang and the gang took of, going into each direction. Jasper and Emmet went to Spanish, Rosalie and Alice to History and Bella and Edward to Biology.

Bella seemed to be deep in thought when they walked to their class.

"Everything okay Bella?" Edward asked her.

"What? Oh, yeah sure." She mumbled but knew that she didn't really convince Edward.

"If you say so…" Edward muttered and they went into the classroom, Edward to the left side of the room by the window and Bella started to go to the back row.

"Wait Bella, why don't you sit with me?" Edward asked, grabbing her wrist to stop her.

"Are you sure, I mean like…" she started. Bella had only known Edward for a week or so and she hadn't got to know him so well. Of course he was a fun person and seemed nice but they had never really talked alone. Bella also didn't know how to act around him because of his break up with Tanya. The other guys said that he was still devastated deep inside, that he just wanted to seem strong.

"Yeah, of course! I mean like, were friends and I don't want you to sit alone in the back. It also not like we have given seats." He smiled at her and they went to the table by the window. Tanya used to sit beside Edward but the day after the break up she kind of disappeard.

They talked during the rest of the lection, helping each other with questions for their assignment and telling each other stories, making the other laugh. They had a nice time and it didn't feel tense or awkward.

~X~X~X~X~

_Meanwhile in Alice and Rosalies History class_

"Alice, you seem tense. What's up?" Rosalie wondered.

"Well my aunt Judy is coming down for the weekend and you know that she always favored Edward and sees him like the golden boy, even though they're not related!" Alice started low but her voice gut higher with the words.

"Shh!" Rosalie hushed her."

"Sorry…" Alice whispered to her History techer that glared at her from the desk.

"Continue." Rosalie whispered.

"Yeah, so I kind of want to screw anything up. My mum put me in charge for the food." Alice told her.

"When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"Want some help? I know that Bella have to work tomorrow but I would love to help." Rosalie smiled at her.

"Sure, you can help med set the table and keep me company, thanks."

"Miss Hale and Cullen." The history teacher warned them. "I said, _read_ chapter 9 page 189, not whisper about gossip."

"Sorry Mrs Grey." The bot girls muttered and then continued with their studies.

~X~X~X~X~

_After school at the Cullens home_

The doorbell rang and Edward had just taking a showerd and put on fresh clothes for his hair was still wet and he had a towel around his shoulders, rubbing his hair with the towel as he opened the door. He wasn't prepared for who it was standing on the other side.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hi Edward." She said and smiled, she seemed a little bit uncomfortable.

"What do you want Tanya?" Edward asked, leaning against the wall.

She took a deep breath and then looked him in the eyes. "I need to talk to you Edward."

"Well, I'm little busy…" His voice slowly trailed off with every word.

"Fine." He sighed after a look at her pleeding eyes. "But I don't want to be stuck in this house, let's go for a walk." Edward said as he grabbed his jacket.

~X~X~X~X~

_Meanwhile the girls had gone to Bellas house to fix some stuff before they went to Emmets place_

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" Bella muttered.

"What is wrong Bella?" Alice asked. "You seem all hysterical and a bit sad."

"Oh, sorry guys. It's just… it's Harry." She said and stopped running around in the living room.

"Harry? Your ex?" Rosalie asked.

Bella nodded. "Yes, he called me last night and we talked. As you guys know he was my first boyfriend and I guessed back than that what I felt was love. After a couple of months he gave me a promise ring."

"Oh, how sweet! Can I see it?" Rosalie wondered.

Bella ignored her. "The problem is that he asked if I could send it back to him. After I broke up with him before I moved I think that we both realized that the relationship wasn't as strong as we had thought. And the big problem is that I can't find the ring! And now I'm going to have to RETURN the ring, WITHOUT the ring, which makes it SO much harder."

"We'll help you." Both Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

"No, you guys. Let's go to Emmet, I mean the guys are already waiting for us. It will probably stay in it's plays and I'm sure I can delay the package, after all he's not like waiting for it by the mailbox so he can give it to another girl."

"You sure?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, absolutley. Let's go"

~X~X~X~X~

_On a path in the woods_

"So, how have you been? Or rather _where_ have you been for the last couple of days?" Edward asked Tanya as they walked on a smal path in thw woods, both having their hands in their pockets.

"I went to my grandma, you know that I love her." Tanya looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I remember, she's really nice. How is she?"

"She's fine, just fine." An easy silence seattled between them for a moment. Tanya and Edward was that kind of couple that never had any tension between them. They had been free, light and easy, just talking and laughing about everything between heaven and earth.

"So, what did you do that was so busy?" Tanya asked.

"Well, em, I was actually preparing me for a date tonight." Edward said.

"A date, huh?"

Edward shrugged. "Everyone heal their wounds on different ways."

"Yeah, I understand…" Tanya sighed. "I mean, Peter has really helped me a lot."

Edward stopped and froze at that. Tanya did to as she realized what she had said.

"Edward, no… I didn't…"

"Peter? That ass you cheated on me with? Now you're _daiting_ him?" Edward said, raged hinted in his voice.

"No, no, no! Edward, I'm not daiting him! He's just really has been helping me, talking to me on the phone. Like a shoulder to cry on you know."

"Yeah, he has obviosly had much practice, dealing with guys ex-girlfriends after breakups because he mostly is _the reason_ for them." Edward said with spite in his voice.

"Edward…" Tanya warned.

"Please tell me what you came here for Tanya."

Tanya took a deep breath once again. "This has taken me a lot of courage to build up to say and I probably should have told you sooner but this isn't really an easy thing to say…"

"Tanya, please." Edward interupted her.

"I'm pregnant." She said in a clear voice looking up in his eyes.

Edward's expression froze and then he began to stammer. "P-p-p-pregnant?"

~X~X~X~X~

_At Emmets house_

"So what should we watch now, huh?" Alice asked searching through Emmets DVDs. "Drama, action or comedy? I think something with romance."

"No, no romance. Please!" Jasper begged.

"Emmet, don't you sometimes feel lonley in this big house all alone? I mean with your parents working so much and not having any siblings?" Bella asked him. She wanted to get to know everyone really well so she could _really_ be one in the gang and not just the new girl stalking Alice and Rosalie.

"Lonley? No, not at all. Sure I miss my parents sometimes but I'm not alone, I have you guys." He said and smiled.

"Aww." All the free girls said and went to hug Emmet.

At that time the doorbell rang. "I'll open it." Alice said and went for the door.

In came Edward with wet hair and a wet jacket.

"Edward, hi. Weren't you going on a date with Emma?" Alice asked.

"Tanya is pregnant." He said.

"Wha-what?"

"Yeah. And she's going to give the baby away, put it up to adoption I guess." Edward explained.

"So, what's your part in it?" Jasper asked.

"Well, whatever I want it to be. She wants me to come to some kind of sonogram in the weekend."

"How do you feel?" Bella asked concerned.

"I don't – I don't really know. I'm to young for this! I mean, I-I… I can't take care of a baby, that's just… But I can't help feeling that I one day will realize that I have a son or a daughter in this world that I won't get to know… I just… A part of me doesn't even realize that I'm saying this and am talking about is 'cause for a part of me this isn't real."

"We'll be here for you." Alice told him and gave him a hug. Everyone else also went to join them.

After a little more talking Emmet asked Edward if he wanted to crash on the couch, or in this case, anyone of the many rooms in the big house.

"Yeah, thanks man, that would be great. I don't think that I could look my father in the eyes you know, and Esme would probably…"

"They wouldn't blame you or anything Edward." Alice told him convinced. "They wouldn't be disappointed either, they would just be concerned about you."

"Yeah, but still. I'm the son of a docter and Carlisle has given me tons of sex talks, especially about protection and unvanted pregnancys."

"But…you guys did use protection…right?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, of course! As I said, I'm the son of a doctor."

"Yeah… well I should probably head home." Alice said.

"Me too." Bella said.

"Same here." Both Jasper and Rosalie said.

Everybody gave Edward a hug again before heading out the door. "It will work out Edward, it will be okay." Bella wispered in his ear before she went to her truck outside.

~X~X~X~X~

_Next day, home at the Cullens house_

"Alice, cool down. It will be great." Rosalie said to Alice as she ran around in the kitchen in an apron.

"No, I won't cool down! Judy never seemes happy with anything I do. She complains about what I wear how I do things and even my looks!"

"Well let's than fix it so she doesn't have anything to complain about." Rosalie said trying to encourage her. "The table is fixed and your mum is cleaning around in the house. Your clothes look great and the food smells amazing."

"Thank you Rosalie, you're a really great friend." Alice smiled to her before she continued to stir in one pan.

"What else does she complain about?" Rosalie asked.

"My ears, she thinks they are to big." Alice giggled a little. Rosalie really made her feel better.

"Cover them up, then." She told her giggling too. "When is your aunt coming?" Rosalie asked.

"In an hour or so."

"Okay, then I think I should get going, you're going to be okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, sure. Thank you so much."

"By the way, where is Edward?"

"He went down to the café. He still feels like he can't look mum or dad in their eyes. He said he needed to get out and have some caffein but I think that he also wanted to met Bella." Alice explained.

"Really?" Rosalie asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, it's nice that they are getting along so well."

"It really is."

~X~X~X~X~

_Meanwhile at the café_

"Bella, is this yours?" Mike asked Bella who walked around in the café sweeping.

She looked up at him and her eyes concentrated on a small silver ring with a little heart in between his fingers.

"Yes, yes!" She yelled letting go of the broom and running to Mike. "Thank you so much for finding it!" she told him and hugged him in her excitement.

"Oh, yeah… No problem." He mumbled and blushed lightly before he went back into the kitchen.

"Bella?" Edward asked then, making Bella turn around in surprise.

"Oh hi Edward." She said.

"I didn't know you had closed." He said, referring to the fact that the most lights were out and no one was in their.

"It's okay, what do you want?"

"Just a coffe, thanks." He said and sat down on a couch.

Bella poured the coffe up in a cup and went to sit right beside him in the couch.

"So what's going on?" She asked him.

"My aunt is coming tonight for dinner." He muttered and drank some of his coffe.

"I thought she was going to stay for the weekend." Bella told him.

"Change of plans. Wich is probably good because I have this sonogram thing tomorrow with Tanya."

"That's right, how are you feeling?" Bella asked concered, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It has settled in now. But I can't keep going on about this, sneaking around my parents. I feel like I need to tell them or else I'm going to explode."

"If you feel that way I think that you should tell them as soon as you can or else it will go to your head." Bella told him honestly.  
>"Yeah, I'm guess your right." He said and then smiled at her." You seem a lot happier then yesterday and today in school." He noticed.<p>

"Yeah." She picked up the ring from her pocket in her apron. "It was all about this. It's a promise ring from my ex and now he wants it back." She explained.

"I'm sorry for you."

"Don't be, it is all for the best."

She then laid her head on Edwards shoulder, without thinking about it and sighed. "It just feels weird you know."

"What?" Edward asked her.

" When you feel in love for the first time with your first love you thought that _"This is what I want and it will always be like this."_ Kind of. You didn't really think that it would be complicated with fights, break ups and sadness. Just a couple of months ago I though I was in love and when I got this promise ring I thought that I would never be so happy like I was in that moment. But now…"

"Yeah, but I guess it's life and we are just starting to learning it. But you know what?" Edward asked her and Bella turned her face around so she could look him in the eyes.

"What?" she whispered.

"When one door closes, another one opens." He said and smiled down at her.

Bella didn't realize that she had just siting there, staring at his mouth that seemed so close to her before after a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said.

"I need to go. Thanks for the coffe, he said and reached his hand to the back pocket in his jeans after his wallet but Bella stopped him.

"Don't, this one's on me."

~X~X~X~X~

_Back at the Cullens house_.

"That was a lovley meal Alice…" Aunt Judy said as she cleaned her mouth with a napkin.

"Oh thank you so much aunt Ju…"

"Don't interupt me Alice, it's rude. I wasn't finish." She said before continuing. "It could have needed a little more spices and herbs though."

"I think that it was perfect." Edward told Alice, smiling at her as she sat in front of him.

"Me too." Esme said.

"Thank you so much Alice." Carlisle said and smiled at his daughter.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said and started to take the dishes to the kitchen with help from Edward.

In the kitchen could both Alice and Edward hear aunt Judy talking with their parents.

"Oh, so nice of Edward to help his sister with the dishes. He has become a very smart and handsome man…"

"Oh, I can't stand this!" Alice sighed and did a dramatic gesture with her hands.

"Come here Alice." Edward said and dragged her in into an awkward brother and sister hug.

"With me, she complains about everything but with you… I'm sure she's bragging about you to her neighbours!"

"It's not so bad…"

"Yes it is. The first thing she said to me when she went through the door was 'Hello Alice… should you really were your hair like that?'" Alice said, making a bad imitation of Judys voice.

"All I have been hearing this evning has been ' Alice don't talk so fast, Alice don't pick in your food, stand straight, do it like this not like that.'" Ahg!" Alice inhaled deeply before she continued. "And then she goes all 'Oh Edward, I heard that your grades has gotten up even further, I didn't even think that was possible. A bird whispered in my ear that they already have a place with your name on at collage.'"

"Well, of course she goes on like that, I am quite amazing." Edward teased her and chuckled when she hit his arm.

"I'm just kidding, come on." He took her arm and dragged her into the living room. "Let's brag a little about you know." He whispered and winked at her.

Very often Alice loved her brother, as in moments like now. He always knew what to say to make her happy.

"Oh, hi Edward." Judy said. "We were just talking about what a handsome man you have become. Tanya is a lucky girl. Speaking of wich, how is it with her?"

The moment Judy dropped the Tanya bomb Alice saw that it hit Edward. Hard.

"If you could excuse us for a moment." Alice stood up and took her brothers wrist, going into the living room. "How are you?" She asked.

"The Tanya part? I'm fine… but it just reminded me that… I have to tell them!" Edward said.

"About the baby? No way Edward, Judy's going to eat you alive. Can't you just wait til she's gone?"

"I can't Alice, or else I'm going to burst." He said.

"Fine, but it's your funeral."

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Edward asked and Alice gave him a questioning look. "If she hears about this she probably won't treat me like the golden boy anymore."

Alice and Edward went back to the living room where their parents and aunt looked at them with confused expressions. Alice sat down on the couch but Edward still stood up.

"Judy, Tanya and I broke up…" Edward said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you Ed…" Judy started but quickly became interupted,

"I was not finished." Edward told her and then looked at his parents. Both new about Tanyas and Edward break up but they didn't know about what was coming next.

"Tanya is pregnant." Edward told them.

The adults didn't seem to find words but Carlisle quickly recovered and stood up, putting his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Are you sure Edward?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

~X~X~X~X~

_The next day on their way to the hospital_

"Judy left shortly after, she did seem rather speachless." Edward said and laughed a little at the memory.

"Aunt Judy speachless, that's something I never thought I would see, thank you for that." Alice told her brother.

"And what did your parents say?" Rosalie asked.

"They were just concerned. I told them about Tanyas decision to give away the baby and my dad asked little questions and stuff like that. And mum hugged me for the rest of the evening. Carlisle asked me if he could be any help at this exams and stuffs like that. Tanya would probably feel a little uncomfortable but he could maybe help othervise."

"I told you everything would be fine." Bella said and tried to bump her shoulder with his but it didn't quite work with their length differences.

They stopped in front of a door. "Thank you guys for following me here, I'll see you later and I'll show you the tape."

"Bye Edward." They said as the left and Edward continued to the room he knew Tanya would be in. He didn't knew that when he would open the door he would see Peter.

"Peter? What the heck are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Edward please." Tanya said from her seat in the bed. "I told you that Peter has been helping me."

"But did he really need to be _here_?"

"Hey, stop talking like I'm not here." Peter told him. Edward just ignored him. Fortunatley a nurse went into the room at that moment.

"Could I just have the father here?" the nurse asked.

"Okay, I'll leave." Peter said. "Good luck, I will see you later." He said and squeezed Tanyas hand before he went ou the door.

"Not friends, huh?" Edward muttered and Tanya wasn't sure she heard him.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He said looking innocent.

Meanwhile the nurse had started to get a clear picture on the fetus. A strong heartbeat started to fill the room.

"Look." She said. "There's your child."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Like I said I would go in the same direction like the TV-show but with a few expections. Like Tanya's having the baby but they're going do put it up for adoption. Do you get what I mean?<strong>

**Once again I ask you. Did you find the F.R.I.E.N.D.S quote in the story? If you did and tell me in a review you'll get a visual cookie :).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**/MyAngel.1918**


	3. Chapter 3: The One With The Thumb

**Sorry for the late up date but I told you guys that I would be gone. But I kept my promised, I wrote down the whole chapter in a notepad ;).**

**So in this chapter we'll get to know a little more about Jasper, how about that?**

**I know it's a bit short but I did struggle a bit with this chapter, last time it just flowed. But I promise a longer one next time, okay?**

**And I still have no reviews on this story? Come on, you can do better ;).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**wilight goes F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

**Chapter Three: The One With The Thumb**

Alice looked at her wristwatch. "Oh, I got to go." She said to her friends and stood up from her seat in the sofa at the café, their usual hang-out place after school. Now the gang sat there drinking and studying while Bella worked.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked her wondering.

"She's having a date." Bella said from behind the coutner with a knowing smirk.

Edward looked up from his book at Alice. "Why didn't I know about it?" he asked.

"I don't tell you everything." Alice stated but Edward just shrugged.

"Haven't you been dating this guy for a while?" Emmet asked her. The last week or so Alice had gone out a couple of times.

"I don't consider a week for a while." Alice explained.

"Hell, that would be a record for me!" Emmet joked.

"So when can we meet this 'myserious guy'?" Rosalie asked, addin quotation signs with her hands.

"Well, let's see… Never." Alice told them.

"Hey!" the guys shouted.

"Why not?" Edward asked his sister.

"Because you will eat him alive." Alice explained and then turned and walked out the door.

When she was gone Jasper stood up too. "Well, I better get going to." He said though his voice sounded a little unsteady.

"Okay, good luck at work." Bella told gim and then turned to help a cusomer.

"Won't need it." He told her back. He would probably just sit down in a chair as always in the Port Angeles bookshop.

Edward noticed that his friend seemed alittle shaky. "You okay man?" he asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Jasper said and smiled an unsure smile.

Before Jasper went out the door Emmet shouted after him. "Don't forget we're meeting up at my place later!" Jasper just nodded and then left the café.

"What are you guys doing at your place?" Bella wondered.

The gang had noticed – now have known Bella for a while – that she always wanted to know what was going on and what everyone were up to.

"Edward, Jasper and I am having a study date." Emmet explained to her.

"Can I join?" Rosalie asked him. "I'm behind in History."  
>"Yeah, me too." Bella said.<p>

"Sure."

~X~X~X~X~

_After Alice date_

"So… Tyler…" Alice began as he drove her home after they had been to the movies. "Would it be weird if you met my friends tomorrow afternoon?" she asked him.

"Your friends huh?" tyler wondered. "Sure, why not?"

"Great!" Alice smiled at him. "I'm sure they will approv of you."

"Wait a second." Tyler said. "Approv of me? Isn't it like the parents job?" he chuckled.

"Yeah I guess." Alice said. "But my friends are… special." She said, using the only word she knew how to describe them.

"Well I don't thik that it'll be so har to get their approval." Tyler said with a confident smirk.

"Well you don't know my friends." Alice pointed out.

Tyler laughed. "You're making me nervouse." He said and then squeezed her hand. "I'm sure it'll all be fine."

"Yeah." Alice said and relaxed in her seat. "I guess you're right."

~X~X~X~X~

_At Emmets place_

"Rose." Edward said. "Would you please help me with question eleven?" he asked her.

"Sure." She said and moved over to sit right beside him and help him.

At that moment Jasper stepped into the house and turned right to the livingroom.

Everyone of the friends knew that they could just stepp inside each others house 'cause the door was always open and they were always welcomed.

Emmet instantly noticed something about Jaspers smell.

"Dud, you smell weird." He said to him.

"Yes, you do." Bella said, sniffing in the air.

Jasper chuckled nervously and tried to explain. "Yeah funny story." He said, his eyes shifting through the room. "I passed these weird guys after work. Two of them were smoking and the third one had too much cologne on and I guess that it must have gotten stuck in my clothes.

Edward eyed him skeptical and then sighed and leaned his head in his hands. "Jasper, please tell me you didn't." he groaned.

"Did what?" Emmet asked him, a bit confused.

"Jasper has begun smoking." Edward explained.

"Oh no!" Emmet and Rosalie muttered.

"Gross." Bella said.

"But you have been so good for three years." Rosalie sighed.

Jasper picked up a cigarett packet from his jeans pocket with his right hand and pointed at it with his left hand. "And this is my reward!"

"Wait, three years?" Bella asked. "You were smoking as a fourteen year old?"

Jasper sighed and then sat down beside Bella. "Bella I'm gonna explain it to you but you need to know a little background story about my family then, okay?"

Bella nodded, eager to get to know more about her friend. The only thing she knew about Jasper was that he worked in Port Angeles and often slept over ad Edwards or Emmets place.

"I live with my dad in Port Angeles… well maybe a lttle bit outside the city. My mum left us when I was eight years old, she actually decided to tell me that at Thanksgiving. Now she's traveling around the world writing and signing books and I hardly ever hear from her." He explained.

"I'm sorry for you." Bella said but Jasper smiled weakly at her. "Don't be, she visit sometimes." He said and then continued.

"Anyway my dad often goes away on what I like to call 'trips'. It was when I was elevn that I started to realize what those trips actually were."

"What is it for kind of trips then?" Bella asked curious.

Jasper chuckled uncomfortable. "He takes of to Vegas or places like that and dresses up as a women… acting as a drag queen or kiss other mens."

"Oh." Was the only thing that Bella could say.

"Yeah… Then when I was thirteen I started to smoke 'cause the cigaretts kind of calmed me down."

Edward who had been listening through the story decided to jump in now. "It was really creppy, he hung-out with these older and weird guys and we were really worried about him."

"I remember…" Jasper mumbled, obviously feeling guilty for worrying his friends. He then pointed at Emmet, Edward and Rosalie. "So these guys over there and Alice helped me and made me quit."

"I understand… but why did you began again now then?" Bella asked him.

"Yeah, after all you went through the last time." Rosalie said.

Jasper turned in his seat so he also face the others. "Well yesterday my father wnt away on one of his trips again. This time it took me by surprise. I mean he haven't been gone for almost a year and I always have som kind of weird feeling before he decides to travel but this ti,e he just told me and then went away." Jasper sighed. "Anyway, I panicked and went out for a walk 'cause it usually clears my head and stuff. I passed these guys in an ally and… Well, I guess it would be to cliché to say 'and the rest is history'.

"I'm sorry for you Jazz but there's other ways to calm down and forget about things. You could try yoga." Rosalie suggested.

"She's right Jazz." Edward said. "The cigaretts has to go."

"Why, why, why?" Jasper asked them upset. "I like it! It's like a part of me that has been missing. And it helps me! What is wrong with that?"

"It's gross dude!" Emmet shouted.

"So what if I have a flaw?" Jasper said angrily and stood up. "It's no big deal! And it's just as annoying as Rose always twirling and biting at her hair, Edward always being extremley over polite, Emmet saying dude in every sentence and Bella always wanting to gossip and know everything!"

"Dude!" Emmet yelled offended.

Edward stood up and went to Jasper putting his hand on Jaspers shoulder. "Jazz, I think you have to calm down." He said.

"You're right" Jasper said and picked up a cigarett and a lighter from his pocket.

"Dude, not in my house!" Emmet said.

"Whatever." Jasper muttered and walked towards the door.

"And not anywhere near the house, my parents would kill me if they though I smoked."

"Whatever." Jasper replied and went outside.

Edward, Emmet, Rosalie and Bella sat quiet for a minute before Emmet began to talk. "Is it really that annoying when I say 'dude'? I mean sometimes I do it as a reflex, it's not with purpose."

Bella cleared her throat. "Well… I could live without it... I mean you don't have to say it in every meaning."

"Oh… so I do it as often as Rosalie bites her hair then?"

Rosalie who hadn't realized that she was doing it until now stopped.

"Rose, don't care about them." Edward said. "I think it's adorable."

"Comes from the overly polite guy." Emmet commented.

"Am I really that extramley polite?" Edward asked. "And is it really that annoying?"

"Well…" Rosalie began. "You don't _always _have to be the gentleman."

Bella nodded. "Belive it or not, girls like Mr. Perfect but they also want the bad guy, the wrong guy, the _non-perfect_ guy."

Edward turned his head to face her. "So what? You can gossip about heir flaws?" he asked her.

Bella inhaled deeply, obviously seeming offended. "I don't gossip that much. I just like to know stuff!"

"So how does it come that Mary knew about my dentist appointment last week?" Emmet wondered.

Then they started to talk at the same time, defending each others while at the same time critic another.

After a couple of seconds Bella shouted. "Stop it!" and everyone became quiet. "What are we doing? We can't fight, we need to help Jasper."

She truned to Edward. "You think he'll be alright?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah, he'll come around."

"With some help from his friends." Rosalie added.

"And a nicotine patch or two." Emmet said.

~X~X~X~X~

_The next day at the café_

"Oh my Gosh!" Rosalie said as she opened her soda can.

"What is it?" Bella asked her.

"I don't know…" she mumbled. "I think it's a thumb."

"A thumb?" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah, look!" Rosalie said and reached out her hand with the soda can so everyone could take a look.

"Eew, no!" They said

"Maybe it's a contest." Jasper said. "You know like 'collect all five'."

At that moment Tyler and Alice went into the café hand in hand.

"You're ready?" Alice whispered to Tyler.

"Yeah." He told her wit a smile and squeezed her hand. "Are you?" he chuckled.

"Yeah I guess, let's get this over with." She said and then dragged him to the place were the rest of the gang sat.

They looked ip and Alice introduced them.

"Everybody this is Tyler, Tyler this is everybody. Rose, Em, Jazz, Edward and Bella." She said and pointed at the person when she said his or hers name.

Tyler smiled at Alice before looking at the others. "I've heard so much about you guys." He said

~X~X~X~X~

_Later…_

"Okay, bye." Tyler said and then went outside.

Rosalie, Bella, Emmet, Edward and Jasper just sat without saying anything.

"So…" Alice began. "What do you guys think?" she asked tgem but they still didn't say anything.

"Oh come on!"

"I'll start then." Edward said. "It's just that I'm annoyed with the fact that…" but then he paused. "I can't do this, we loved him."

"Yes!

"He's great!"

"We loved him." The other once cheered.

"You did?" Alice asked surprised.

"Yes, he's funny, smart and nice." Jasper said

"I think that he could be the one…" Bella told her best friend.

"Wait, wait… The one? But I'm not sure at anything yet and I'm still so young and I mean we just began dating…" Alice tried.

"What's not to be sure about? That man is awesome!" Emmet said.

"And handsome." Rosalie pointed out.

Then the friends continued to talk about how great Tyler was but Alice had an unsure smile on her face, what if they liked him a little _too_ much?

~X~X~X~X~

_A couple of days later at the Cullens house_

"Don't you care about your body?" Edward said

"And your health?" Emmet asked.

"Stop it you guys, I'm getting tired of this!" Jasper told them annoyed. He had been hearing their complaining about his smoking for the last fifteen minutes.

First the friends had tried to be there for him and talk about other ways to calm down. They used arguments as "We'll help you, not the cigaretts" but Jasper stilled continued smoking and now the friends were just annoyed.

"I'm tired of hearing your complaining." He said. "So what, I smoke! It's not worth it to stop a second time."

"But you sneak out on classes and…" Edward tried.

Alice had been talking to Tyler for the last couple of minutes but now she interrupted the boys. "Jasper, Tyler wants to talk to you." She said and handed him the phone.

Tyler had been hanging out with the gang a couple of times and everybody loved him.

"Hi Tyler." Jasper said into the phone. "Well, yes… Yeah… I guess, but… that's right… no one has ever put it like that. Yeah, I'll think about it. Bye." He then put down the telephone on the table with a smal smirk on his face.

"So what did he tell you?" Emmet wondered.

"He just gave med a few things to think about that _you_ guys would never come up with."

"So will you stop?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll try I guess." Jasper shrugged.

"Wow." Bella breathed. "Tyler is amazing!"

"Yeah." Edward who sat beside her agreed." "It's like he know just the right think to say."

"Sometimes I wish he was a woman." Emmet said.

"Yeah." Edward once again agreed.

Alice watched her friends from the kitchen before she turned to help her mum prepare for the dinner.

"So what's going on in there?" Esme asked her as both of them made the table.

Alice and Esme had that kind of mother-daughter relationship were they talked about everything just like friends. Alice didn't get embaressed over things she told her mother and Esme always came with advice for her daughter and stories about her own experiences.

"Everyone's just so excited about Tyler." Alice explained. Of course Esme already knew about her daughter's new boyfriend.

"Well, isn't that great?" she said before she noticed Alice frown. "Or how do you feel? She then asked conserned about her daughter.

Alice sighed. "I don't really feel the spark or the thing or whatever it is. It feels nice but not right." She said. "I think I have to break up with him."

Esme continued to cook the food while Alice leaned against the counter. "And you're worried about how he will take it?" she asked.

"No, he is going to be fine, he's a cool guy. It's those five out there that I'm worried about." She said and throwed her hand over her choulder, pointing back at the living room with her thumb.

~X~X~X~X~

_The next day_

"Tyler, are you okay?" Alice asked him. She had just revealed the news about her wanting to break up.

He sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Yeah, I guess."

"I'm sorry. You're a really great guy and I like you but it's more like a friend feeling." She tried to explain.

"I understand what you mean. This has been nice but… that's just all."

"Exactly. No spark… no passion. But has been nice and I would like to still have you as a friend." Alice said.

"I would like that too." Tyler smiled at her. "But I must tell you that it's kind of nice too get rid of your friends." He then held up his hands. "No offense, but they were kind of annoying."

~X~X~X~X~

_Meanwhile at the café_

"So the soda company gave me 7000 dollars for the thumb." Rosalie said casual, like it's like everyday you get 7000 dollars.

"That's great Rose!" Emmet said.

"No it's not. I don't know what to do with all that money. It feels like I have stealed them from someone 'cause it's not my money!" she told them.

"But you could shop for them." Bella suggested.

"But it _still_ wouldn't feel right." She complained.

Alice came into the café her hands fidgeting nervously as she went for the gangs usual spot were the other ones sat. "Guys, we need to talk." She said.

"What's up?" Edward wondered.

Alice tried to come up with some good way to break the news but she decided to just say it out loud. "I broke up with Tyler."

A short and surprised silence seattled between the friends before they started to protest.

"What?"

"No!"

"Why?" The friends asked Alice.

"It just… It didn't fell right… I didn't have the right feeling." She tried to explain

"It felt right to me." Emmet muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is it someone else?" Bella asked her.

"No it's not someone else, it's just…" But she stopped and then started over again. "Will you guys be okay?" she then asked them.

"We'll be fine." Edward said.

"We just need a little time." Jasper explained.

"What did he say?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"He… he said he felt the same way and that we still would stay friends." Alice told them.

"But it won't be the same way." Rosalie muttered.

"I will have other boyfriends that you guys will like!" Alice tried.

"But there won't be anyone as Tyler." Emmet said. "He was… special."

"Did he mention us?" Bella then wondered.

"Um, yeah." Alice said and then tried to come up with some small lie. She didn't want to hurt her friends feelings. "He said he would miss you guys."

Jasper then began to search through his pockets on his jeans and jacket with his hands. He had tried to quit the smoking and it had seemed to gotten better but he was still struggeling a bit.

"Screw Tyler and whatever he said." Jasper muttered standing up. "He's not in our lifes anymore, he doesn't care and I don't. I need to fix some cigaretts, I need to smoke!" he said and headed for the door.

"No!" Bella yelled after him.

"Stop!" Edward shouted.

But he still didn't stop.

"I'll give you 7000 dollars if you never smoke again!" Rosalie then shouted.

Jasper that had just opened the door closed it and turned around, walking back to his friends. "Fine then." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? As I said I struggled a bit but I'm pretty okay with how it all came out.<strong>

**Please review! And pleaser check out my new one shot 'Guitar Edward'. Just sweet and random fluff ^^**

**/MyAngel.1918**


	4. Chapter 4: The One With George S

**Hi everybody!**

**So yeah this chapter is a bit longer then the one before as I promised and I didn't struggle so much with this chapter. So please tell me what you guys think, I love reviews ;).**

**I also have no idea who **George Stephanopoulos is or if he's even real so I made him my own character for this chapter.****

****Enjoy!****

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight goes F.R.I.E.N.D.S<strong>

**Chapter Four: The One With George Stephanopoulos**

"What would you do if you were omnipotent for a day Bella?" Edward asked her.

"I don't really know, let me think about it." She told him.

"Fine. Rose, what would you ask for if you were omnipotent." he turned to Rosalie.

"That's easy." Rosalie stated. "A new guitar, better conditions for the animals, a house, world peace and… oh, bigger bobs!"

"Who needs bigger boobs?" Emmet asked as he sat down by his friends at there usual table in the school cafeteria. It was just an ordinary day in Forks and the friends just sat by there table making small talk.

"I do." Rosalie said.

"I think your boobs are pretty fine Rose." He told her, ogling her chest.

"Oh, thanks." She said happily before she noticed his looking. "Hey!" she told him when she notcied his looking.

"Sorry Rose." He muttered and looked down.

"So Em, what would you do if you were omnipotent?" Jasper asked him.

"Probably kill myself." Emmet answered dead serious.

"What, why?" Alice asked him.

"Hey, of Little Em's dead, I got no reason to live." Emmet explained to them.

Edward sighed. "Em, OM-nipotent." He tried to explain.

Instead Emmet looked horrified, "You are?" he asked him. "I'm so sorry for you."

Edward groaned and smashed his head down on the table and Jasper began to chuckle along with Rosalie, Bella and Alice.

"No Emmet." Bella giggled. "What would you do if you were _omnipotent_? You know, being almighty." She tried to explain to him, emphazing every syllable of 'omnipotent'.

"Aha." Emmet said, finally getting it. "Well if I were impotent and omnipotent I would fix little Em and… get bigger boobs for Rose."

"Hey!" Rosalie yelled at him.

Emmet just shrugged. "I said that yours were 'pretty fine' not perfect." He pointed out.

Rosalie ignored him and looked at Bella and Alice who sat together beside her. "Girls, my parents are out of town today and will be back tomorrow so I thought that we could have a slumber party!" she told them excited and smiled at them.

"Yes!" Alice said. "Count me in."

"That would be great." Bella smiled.

"Can we come?" Jasper asked them.

"No." Rosalie said. "Girls only."

"Yeah." Bella and Alice agreed.

"Why's that?" Emmet asked them with a disappointed look on his face.

Bella giggled. "So we can gossip about you, dah."

Eward just shook his head. "Girls…" he muttered.

The bell rang and the friends waved each other of, going into different directions for their classes. Bella and Edward went to Biology as usual and Bella sat down beside Edward. Edwards ex Tanya, also pregnant with his child, sat now in the back of the classroom, Bellas old spot.

Now these days rumors circled around about Edwards and Tanyas beak up. After all, they used to be the hottest and most known couple in Forks. And of course they were the most known couple in Forks; they hadn't really made a secret of their relationship. Apparentley they used to sneak out now and then from classes just to go to the parking lot and make out in a car.

Bella didn't know what to belive, if the rumors were true or not.

Now the rumors were more about who dumped who and if Tanya really were pregnant. If she was, were Edward really the real father of the baby or not.

Bella had even gotten a warning. People had probably starting to notice Bellas and Edwards new found friendship and a girl came up to her saying "You should stay away from him, he will just get you knocked up too". But Bella had just ignored the comment and she hadn't told Edward and she never would, he would probably get upset.

She knew that Edward know about the rumors too, after all could anything be kept a secret in Forks?, but he didn't seem to care. But Bella guessed that it probably hurt inside.

Bella had noticed that Edward seemed to keep up this charade, wanting everybody to just see him as the perfect and strong guy. But deep inside he were insecure and afraid. But he only showed his flaws to his friends and family. But really, trying to play the perfect guy would only hurt Edward in the end. He often stressed about his grades ands looks 'cause everyone _expected_ him to be perfect.

After Tanyas and Edwards break up Edward had been dealing with it on different ways.

First he had dated a few girls, gotten home late at night and crashed at the friend's couches. Now he seemed to have the whole 'I just think I need to be alone for a while' thing going on. After all, Tanya was his first love and he still had deep feelings for her.

Bella had begun to think that Edward started to get over her but he seemed a little down today. Tanya hadn't either been to school today.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella asked him concerned. "You seem a little down."

He pinched his nosebridge with his indexfinger and thumb - a gesture Bella had learned that he only did when he felt uncomfortable or angry, trying to calm down- and chuckled.

"Thanks for your concern, it's just… this day is kind of special for me and Tanya." He tried to explain. "She always came up with reasons to have an anniversary so that I could give her red roses." He chuckled at the memory. "This is one of those days, a very special one of those days actually."

"You remember every one of your anniversarys?" Bella asked him.

Edward smiled a weak smile and looke her stright into her eyes. "Yes, every single one." He told her.

"Wow, then you were like the perfect boyfriend." She told him.

"Yeah. I guess I was a pretty good boyfriend." But then his smile faded and he frowned.

"I didn't mean to make you upset talking about her." Bella told him.

"No, you didn't. it's just hard to think about how things are now and how they used to be you know." But then once again he smiled at her. "But it's nice to talk about it lightly with someone like you." He said and reached over to squeeze her hand before he turned and faced Mr. Banner who had started the lection.

~X~X~X~X~

_At the same time at Emmets and Jaspers History lection_

"I have an idea." Jasper said. "Why don't you, me and Edward go on a baseball game today this evening in Port Angeles?"

Emmet smiled at him. "Yeah, that would be awesome!" Emmet told him back. "By the way, have you noticed that Edwards seems a little depressed today?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, I think it's some Tanya crap." He said.

"Could be." Emmet shrugged. "But baseball will sure take his mind of stuff."

~X~X~X~X~

_A couple of hours later_

After school Rosalie had told the girls goodbye and then gotten into her red BMW, driving home. Alice and Bella had decided to first drive to Bellas place so Bella could leave her truck and pack her bags before she jumped into Alice car and drove to the Cullen manision. After Alice had packed her bag there they were of to Rosalie.

"So where do Rosalie actually live?" Bella asked Alice. She had still never been to Jaspers or Rosalies houses, they both lived kind of out of town.

"She lives pretty near Jasper, in an apartment with her dad. It's a nice and cool surrounding." Alice explained.

"But isn't it a bit far from school? I mean I know that Jasper sleeps over at friends and stuff but Rosalie doesn't do it as much." Bella commented.

Alice chuckled. "Rosalies always looking for an excuse to drive her car, even if the gasolin cost gets pretty high."

Bella chuckled with her.

"I'm really looking forward to it." Bella later said.

"Yeah, it will be fine just to be, us girls. And she said that she would prepare cookie dough and Twiser, great huh?"

"Yeah."

~X~X~X~X~

_Meanwhile in another car_

"Guys, I'm not really up for it." Edward muttered from the backseat in Emmets jeep. While the girls had planned a sleep over Emmet and Jasper had convinced Edward to go with them to the game but now he didn't feel as sure as before.

Jasper sighed. "Would you just stop it?" he asked him. "You were so excited before and now you begin to complain."

"Sorry guys, it's just that so much reminds me about Tanya and I think that it would just be the best if I had stayed at home." Edward mumbled.

"Well you're in the car now and there's no way in hell that I'm turning around." Emmet said from his seat behind the stearingwheel.

"Fine." Edward said.

Jasper turned to face Edward in the back of the car. "Come on… Please just relax and try and have some fun for one night."

Edward sighed defeated. "Okay then. I'm sorry I'm so annoying."

"Let's focus on the bright side of yours and Tanyas break up, okay?" Jasper asked him and Edward nodded. "Now you're free, you can do whatever you want!"

"Ehm, I not so sure about that, I mean my mum and…" Edward pointed out but Jasper interrupted him.

"You get what I mean! Now you can play the field, I mean I heard some gossiping from the girls room in school that you're 'the hottest guy in school'" Jasper said and tried to immitate a girls voice.

"Really?" Edward asked a bit smug.

"Oh, quit it!" Jasper told him and then turned around in his front seat showing that their conversation was over.

"Really dude, what's up with you and that insecurity?" Emmet asked Edward

Once again Edward sighed. "I don't know, I guess it's just this day that's messing with my head."

Both Jasper and Emmet groaned at that and then Emmet talked. "What is it for kind of anniversary?" he asked.

"Is it like your year anniversary?" Jasper guessed.

"No." Edward answered. "That's like a few months away."

"Some kind of month anniversary?" Emmet tried.

"No."

"Dude, please don't tell me that it's an anniversary for something kinky?" Emmet shouted at him.

"I didn't say that." Edward just shrugged.

"Oh, it totally is." Jasper said.

"No it's not!" Edward tried to defend himself.

"I don't belive you." Emmet shrugged.

"Whatever." Edward muttered and looked out the window.

~X~X~X~X~

_Home at Rosalie_

The girls had changed into their pyjamas and just sat in the living room talking.

"I love your apartment Rose." Bella said to her. "It's wide and open but still cozy."

"Thanks, but it's all because of my dad." She explained. "He has pretty good taste in everything."

At that moment the doorbell rang and Rosalie flew up from the sofa to open the door. "It's the pizza." She told Alice and Bella.

"One pepperoni pizza?" The guy that delivered the pizza asked Rosalie.

"What? No, no, no… we orderad an ordinary pizza with extra cheese!" Rosalie explained.

The guy looked horrified. "You're not G. Stephanopoulos? Oh no! That means I gave him your pizza! Oh gosh, my dads gonna kill me."

Bella stood up and ran to the door. "Did you say not G. Stephanopoulos as in _the _George Stephanopoulos?" she asked the guy.

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, he's staying in the apartment across the street. I think he is her just for the weekend or something to meet up with some friends and family or stuff like that." The guy explain but then he sighed. "So do you want me to take away the pizza?"

Bella grabbed the pizza from his hands "Are you kidding! We have George Stephanopoulos pizza!" she screamed as she ran back into the livingroom.

Rosalie picked up her wallet and payed for the pizza and walked into the livingroom where Alice and Bella sat giggling.

"Ehm guys, who's George Stephanopoulos?" she asked them.

"You know George, the teenage actor! Tall, dark hair, bright smile and abs to die for!" Alice screamed.

"Oh, that guy! I love him. He's so adorable in _Forever and Always_." Rosalie said and sat down with the girls.

"My favourite is _The Secret_." Bella told them. "You know, the action movie."

The girls nodded in agreement and then they began eating from the pizza. Halfway through the food Bella remembered something. "Guys, that pizza delivery guy said that George lived across the street." She pointed out and Rosalie and Alice dropped their pizza slices. Then the girls ran to the nearest window to look across the street.

"There he is!" Rosalie yelled and the girls took off again, running out on the balcony.

"See, his walking around the apartment… his hair is wet and… and he's just wearing a towel!" Alice said and the girls squealed. This would be a fun evening.

~X~X~X~X~

_At the baseball game_

The guys really enjoyed the game, even Edward. They screamed, they shouted and had a great time.

"I told you that baseball was the perfect solution!" Emmet shouted.

Edward nodded and stared intensly at the game. Now it was the time for the hitter to hit the ball.

"Strike one!" the guy behinde him screamed as he missed the ball with the bat.

"Strike two!" he then yelled, a couple of seconds later.

"Come on!" Edward screamed. "Hit it, just hit it!"

This time the batsman actually did hit the ball but he hit it to late and the ball came flying towards Emmet, Jasper and Edward… hitting Edward straight on his nose.

"Aaaah!" he shouted.

"You okay man?" Jasper asked him.

"If I'm okay? Blood is pouring out of my nose and it hurts like hell! I think it's broken."

"Come on, let's go." Emmet said. "I'll drive you to the hospital here in Port Angeles."

Edward nodded and stood up, and leaned his head back as he held his hand over his nose. Jasper and Emmet helped him get away from the arena and into the car.

"Please don't get blood on the seat." Emmet pleaded and with his free hand Edward smashed Emmets head.

"Shouldn't we call your dad?" Jasper asked Edward, halfway to the hospital.

"That's a good idea." Edward mumbled through the tissues they had found and he now held against his nose.

Jasper called Dr. Cullen and when he hung up he turned to Edward. "He thinks that it's broken but he will call to someone on the hospital so they'll be expecting us."

"Thanks." Edward muttered and then he remembered something. "Where's the ball?"

"Right here." Jasper said and held it up with his right hand.

The rest of the way in the car Edward groaned and moaned in the backseat out of pain.

~X~X~X~X~

_At Rosalies apartment_

The girls had now made a camp on the balcony with pillows, drinks and a binocular. They talked, laughed and spyed on George Stephanopoulos who were still walking around the apartment in just a towel around his waist.

"So…" Alice began. "How do you think George is like?"  
>Bella though about the question before she answered. "I think he's shy, you know. But if you get to know him he is really nice and sweet…" she said dreamily.<p>

"And I think that you have to lurk out that preppy, hot monster inside of him." Rosalie added and the girls giggled.

"Oh there he is again!" Bella then shouted and pointed towards the window across the street. Rosalie took the binocular and looked after George. "I see him… still in a towel… he's walking towards the door and opens it… someones there."

"Who?" Alice asked impatient. "Who's there?"

"A girl…" Rosalie answered.

"Is it a girlfriend or just a friend?" Bella asked her, hoping for it to be the second option.

Rosalie waited for a second before she answered. "Defenitley a girlfriend… he kisses her hand…"

"Is she pretty?" Alice asked.

"Very. Brown hair, long legs, deep neckline."

"What are they doing?" Bella wondered.

"They starts to kiss, slowly… What the?" Rosalie shouted and put down the binocular.

"What? What is it?" Bella and Alice asked a the same time.

"They switched off the lights." Rosalie muttered and crossed her arms over her chest.

The girls then heard a phone beginning to ring from the insde and Alice immediatley recognized her ringtone. She ran back into the living room and grabbed her mobilephone from the coffe-table.

"Hello." She answered and noticed that Rosalie and Bella had followed her back inside. "What? But is he alright?" she asked worried.

"What is it?" Rosalie whispered to Bella who just shrugged.

"Okay… yeah, sure… it's okay I think… yeah… bye dad." She said and then hung up.

"What is it?" Bella asked her.

"It was my dad." Alice began to explain. "Edward got a baseball on his face during the game and his nosebroke. He's on the hospital now with Em and Jazz."

"Oh my God." Rosalie said and sat down on the sofa. "Is he okay?"

"He will be just fine, my dad says." Alice answered. "But is it okay if they comes over when they're done at the hospital? So they can grab a snack or something before they head home?" she then asked Rosalie.

"Yes, yes of course."

~X~X~X~X~

_Meanwhile at the hospital_

Emmet and Jasper sat in the waiting room, waiting for Edward to come out from his exam or whatever they were doing with him in the room they took him.

Emmet sat throwing around the baseball they had catched and Jasper sat beside him talking with Alice on the phone.

When he hung up he turned to Emmet. "The girls says that we can come to Rose's place after. Dr. Cullen called." He told him.

"Great!" Emmet said excited, after all he wanted to be a part of the slumber party since he heard about it. "I hope they are in their pyjamas."

"Dude!" Jasper said and punched his shoulder.

Emmet laughed it off. "Just kidding…" he said and then turned to look at the baseball. But he then turned around to face Jasper again.

"But seriously, do you think they are?" he asked.

Jasper punched his shoulder once again, this time harder. "Ouch…" Emmet muttered.

At that moment they noticed Edward walking down the hallway with some kind of steel thing taped on his face.

Jasper and Emmets stood up as Edward entered the waiting room.

"My nose is broken." Edward explained. "I'll be wearing this thing for a couple of days but then it will be just fine."

"The girls will _love_ that thing on your face." Emmet joked and Edward punched his shoulder, the same one that Jasper had punched twice. "Ouch…" Emmet muttered once again as he rubbed the sore spot. "Why does everyone punch me?"

"It's your guys' fault that I have this crap taped on my face!" Edward told them angrily. "You took me to the baseball game."

"Our fault?" Jasper yelled angrily as they started to walk back towards Emmets jeep. "We just tried to cheer you up. At least you _did_ something today instead of sitting at home and mourning over Tanya, your ex that cheated on you and now is pregnant with your baby."

Edward freezed and then took his right arm back as if he would punch Jasper but Emmet came between them before any fight would start.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop it guys!" he said, hands on their chest.

Edward lowered his arm and the buys started to walk again.

"I'm sorry." Edward said. "It's just that… it really did hurt."

Jasper nodded. "It's okay." He said. "It's just that… you're mourning a lot."

~X~X~X~X~

_A couple of minutes later in Rosalie's apartment_

"Left hand on blue." Edward instructed from his place in the sofa.

Rosalie bends down to place her hand on the Twister mat and Emmet smirks as he stands behinde her and gets a good view of her bum.

"Right foot… red." Edward says to Bella who moved her foot to the red spot on the mat.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked Edward for what seemed as the fiftieth time. She sat beside him in the sofa as she didn't want to play Twister.

Edward sighed and smiled at her. "I feel fine as I told you five minutes ago." He answered.

"Could we please move on here?" Jasper begged as he stood in a very uncomfrotable position, his legs shaking as they didn't seem to have the strenght to stand up anymore.

Edward instantly span the spinner. "Left foot green." He said.

"Oh no, here we go." Jasper muttered and this new position was even more uncomfortable then the one before.

Before he knew it he feel and dragged Emmet and Bella with him. Rosalie still stood steady on her place and then stood up strightly and raised her hands in a winning pose and shouted "Yes, I won!"

Bella just laughed but Emmet complained at Jasper who had accidentley made him fall, making him loosing the game.

"I'm sorry man." Jasper said and raised his hand to deffend himself. Then the both guys turned towards the kitchen, probably looking for something to eat.

"Shouldn't you guys get home soon?" Bella asked Edward and sat down beside him.

"Yeah, I guess." He said and stood up. "My mums dead worried." He then turned towards the kitchen. "Guys, we're going home!" he yelled.

Emmet and Jasper came out with some snackbars in their hands and pockets and with one already in their mouth. "Fine." They muttered and then started to walk towards the door and Edward followed them.

They said a couple of 'good byes' and 'good nights' and then opened the door.

"Hey!" Rosalie said, stopping them.

"Oh, and thanks for the snacks Rose!" Emmet said to her.

"Yeah, thanks" Jasper agreed. "Great food for the car trip back home you know."

And then they closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to have the beginning just like in the TV-show. It's just so funny!<strong>

**I hope you'll review, reviews keep me motivated and chapters will come out faster ;).**

**/MyAngel.1918**


	5. Chapter 5: The One With The East German

**Once again, sorry for the late update but I have my Summer Holiday and have been traveling a bit. I came right back from Denmark yesterday, so...**

**I'll really try to get the next chapter out this week 'cause on Monday I'll be traveling again, this time to Australia and Dubai with my family for about 3 weeks so I won't be able to update.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight goes F.R.I.E.N.D.S<strong>

**Chapter Five: The One With The East German Laundry Detergent**

"So Saturday night… any plans?" Jasper asked the gang. It was Friday afternoon and the friends were sitting by their usual table at Forks Café and celebrated that another school week was over. Today Bella also had joined her friends by the table because she didn't have to work on Fridays. So today she was just an ordinary customer.

"I need to go to Port Angeles." Bella said and smutted at her latte.

"Why?" Alice asked her.

"Well, our washing machine broke so I need to go down to the Laundorama so I can wash opur clothes." She explained..

"Can I come?" Edward asked her. "I have som laundry myself to do. We can drive up to Port Angeles together." He suggested.

Alice looked confused ad her brother. "Ehm, Edward you know that we have a washing machine at home and that mum _always _do our laundry don't you?"

Edward sighed and turned to her. "Mum told me this morning that our washing machine actually broke too and that she think that it's good if we do some laundry of our own." He explained to her. "Maybe she's doing this whole 'you're to spoiled' thing with us to."

"Whu didn't you tell me?" Alice asked him.

"Because laundry isn't on my top ten 'topic for conversation' list." He said with sarcasm.

"But this is great! Now we three can have a laundry date tomorrow evening. Is it okay that it's evening? 'Cause I have to work." Bella said.

"Sure, I have some homework to do." Edward shrugged.

"Yeah me too, and I also need to clean my room." Alice said.

The door to the café opened at the moment and a beautiful tall and blonde girl, wearing a tight red dress came inside.

"Hello Emmet." The girl said as she passed the friends and then she continued to walk to the counter.

"Oh my god, Mia." Emmet said and stood up to follow her.

"Who was that?" Bella asked the rest of the gang.

Jasper answered her. "That's Emmets ex and she's sexy as hell!"

"That break-up obviously made her good." Alice said.

"Emmet and Mia was such a pretty couple, really. But then Mia found out that Emmet was seeing another one behinde her back and they broke up." Rosalie explained.

"Why does he do that?" Bella wondered a bit annoyed.

Edward shrugged. "Insecurity or something like that. He doesn't like things to become to serious."

Bella glanced at the ex-couple talking by the counter. "But I don't recognize her. Is she from Port Angeles?"

"Yes, she is." Jasper answered.

"I still don't understand why he dumped her…" Edward said looking at Mia.

"Me neither." Jasper agreed. Then the friends continued to watch Emmet and Mia as they talked.

"Hi Mia." Emmet said. He had followed her and stood now beside her. "You look nice. How have you been?"

"I've been fine." She answered.

"Would you… you know like to meet up sometime again?" he asked her a bit nervously.

"And why would I? You didn't return my calls… Isn't that girl good enough for you anymore?" Mia asked him nonchalantly.

"But don't you remember? We had a great time together, talking and all the fun stuff." He said, trying to convince her.

She though about it. "Yeah… but I have Bob now. And he's so good for me."

"Bob? Who's Bob?" Emmet asked her confused.

"My boyfriend." She said emphasizeing every syllable.

Emmet looked a little disappointed at first before he talked. "Well, we can double date!" he said.

"You and who?" Mia wondered.

"Me and… and my girlfriend Alice." He said and glanced nervously to Alice who sat talking with Rosalie about something.

"Fine." Mia said and stood up from the barstool she had sat on. "Give me a call." She said and handed him a small piece of papper with her number.

"Smooth…"Jasper said as the friends watched Mia handing Emmet the small note.

"So, Jasper… no plans for Saturday night?" Alice asked him.

He just shrugged. "Not really."

"Yes you have!" Rosalie said. "You were going to break up with Maria."

"Why?" Bella asked him.

"Have you met Maria? She's sweet and all… but that voice." He then sighed. "I just don't really know how to break up with her."

"But you have broken up with girl's lots of times." Edward pointed out.

"No, I know. But it's just so hard, you know? I mean, you're sitting there with her, she has no idea what's happening, and then you finally get up the courage to do it and there's the horrible awkward moment when you've handed her the note..." Jasper said.

"Don't worry." Rosalie told Jasper and patted his shoulder. " I can be there with you."

"I don't think that Maria would like that we ganged up on her." Jasper explained.

"No, I mean that you can break up with Maria and I can break up with Tony."

"You're breaking up with Tony?" Bella asked her surprised.

"Yeah, I don't really know what's going on but it's not leading anywhere so…" she just shrugged.

Emmet came back to the friends after Mia had left. "Alice, I've gotten you a date for tomorrow night." He said and smirked.

"With Mia?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, that would be something…" he mumbled but then shoke his head. "No, with… with her brother." He said.

Alice once again seemed surprised. "You got me a blind date? No way!" she refused.

"Come on, he's a great guy. He's smart and funny…" Emmet tried. "It will be fine, we'll go on a double date with Mia and Bob as our dates."

"Fine… Alice muttered. "But it better not be like your cousine that could burb the alphabet." She told him strictly.

"I promise, he isn't… he's a nice guy."

"'Kay then..." she mumbled and then she turned to Bella. "Seemes like I can't go on our laundry date."

Bella opened her mouth to answer and say that it didn't matter but Edward cut her off. "It's okay really, have fun on your date." He speaked fastly and then he faced Bella. "Looks like it will be just you and me at the Laundorama."

"Great." She smiled.

~X~X~X~X~

_The next day_

"Where is she? Where is she?" Jasper mumbled to himself as he paced the floor in the café, waiting for Maria to show up.

"Relax Jazz." Rosalie tried. "She'll come, you'll break up with her, she will start to cry and then it's over."

Jasper froze. "Cry? She'll cry? Why didn't you warn me?" he asked her upset.

"I thought you knew that it porbably would happen…" she mumbled and looked down at her feets.

"Rose, I was serious about that note thing." Jasper explained.

"Oh…" she whispered. "But I still don't understand why you're so nervous." Rosalie told him.

"I don't know… It's just… don't know, okay?" he mumbled as he continued to walk back and forth, waiting for Maria to enter the café.

~X~X~X~X~

_At the restaurant_

"So how is Bob?" Alice asked Emmet as they sat waiting for Bob and Mia at a table in the restaurant.. "Does he look good?"

"Yup." Emmet answered and nodded.

"Is he tall or short?" she asked him once again

"Yup." Emmet answered once again.

"What?" then she squinted her eyes and looked closely at his too innocent expression. "You have never met this guy, have you?" she asked him sceptical.

He sighed. "No, but…"

"Emmet! What if this guys is awful and not nice and booring?" she asked him. "And how come you never have met him when he is your ex-girlfriends brother?"

Emmet shrugged and tried to come up with an explenation. "He was never around?" he tried.

At that moment Mia and a tall, nice looking guy with brown hair entered the room.

When Alice saw Bob she changed her mind. "But he looks nice… I'll give him a chance."

Emmet and Alice greeted Mia and Bob and everyone sat down, looking at their menus to order.

~X~X~X~X~

_At the Laundorama_

"What took you so long?" Bella asked when Edward entered the doors of the Laundorama.

They had decided to meet there so Bella could drive over there directly after her work shift. Edward had promised his mother Esme to do some of her errands while he was in Port Angeles so he drove their sooner than Bella.

"Well, mum told me to buy some laundry detergent but she didn't tell me wich one so I stood there for maybe half an hour, looking like an idiot." He explained.

"Wich one did you pick then?" Bella giggled.

Edward seemed to hesitate. "Ehm, I just took something before I left." He mumbled and then threw up the detergent on one of the washing machines.

"It's Überweiss!" he said with a good imitation of a german accent.

Bella once again giggled. "Never heard of."

"It's new, it's German, it's extra-tough." He continued to joke.

"Okay, let's get started." Bella then said and Edward began to fill the machine with his clothes.

"Ehm, Edward, are you gonna separate those?" she asked him and looked at him confused.

"Oh yeah, of course. Pants with pants and shirts with shirts, right?"

Bella began too giggle once again but Edward just looked at her confused. "You always say the funniest stuff Edward. I mean you always make me laugh." Bella chuckled.

"Ehm… I do?" he wondered.

"Yeah, like the joke about pants with pants and shirts with shirts." She explained but then she noticed Edwards look and stopped laughing. "You didn't joke, did you?"

Edward shook his head. "You caught me, I've never done laundry before."

Bella was surprised at that statement but quickly recovered. "Okay, then I'll teach you. First you separate the colors…"

~X~X~X~X~

_At Forks Café_

"Jasper, honey!" a nasal voice came from the door."I'm here."

"Yes, finally!" Jasper outburst. He had been waiting for her for the last half an hour and got closer and closer to become a nervous wreck. Maybe threee espressos in a row didn't really help him to cool down either.

"Good luck." Rosalie whispered and got to sit by the counter where she would meet Tony.

"Sorry I'm late Jasper, but I was out shopping and I got you a gift." Maria said after she hugged him and sat down beside him.

"Oh you did, did you?" he asked realizing that it would only make the thing harder if she gave him a gift.

"Coffe?" Mike, one of the workers at the café came and asked the couple.

"Yes a latté and another espresso." Jasper told him.

"Here they are!" Maria said and picked up a pair of socks from one of her shopping bags.

"Oh, yeah… thanks." He said as he took the socks from her and put them away. "Okay, Maria… Maria… Hey, Maria." He said, looking for the right words to say.

"What is it Jasper?" Maria asked him.

"You… me… talk…" Jasper shook his head. "I mean that you and I have to talk. We have to talk."

"I get that now." Maria told him, stopping him from continuing ramble.

"Here's you're coffe." Mike interrupted them.

"Thanks." Both Jasper and Maria said, taking their cups.

Jasper swig the cup before Maria even could take a sip. "Another one?" he asked her.

"I'm fine thanks." She said and tok a sip.

"Oh gosh…" Jasper muttered to himself when he remembered what he was there for. He glanced at Rosalie who has now been joined by Tony.

She talked a little, he nodded and then they hugged before he left. Jasper starred at Rosalie shoked with an open mouth and when she noticed his stare she just shrugged.

~X~X~X~X~

_At the restaurant_

"So, any funny stories to tell about when you were young? My brother and I have tons of them even if we just met when we were then… but anyway." Alice asked Bob and Mia.

"No, not really." Bob just shrugged.

"Me neither." Mia answered and then turned to whisper something in Bobs ear making him smirk and chuckle a little.

"Okay, but Edward and I have always been close and…" Alice began but when she noticed that Mia had her hand on Bob's chest and he had his hand on her knee, squeezing it she whispered to her self "but never _that_ close."

"Did you say anything?" Bob asked her.

"No… yes… I just need to go to the bathroom for a second." Alice answered and stood up.

"I'll come with you." Mia said and stood up.

So the girls walked towards the bathroom while the guys still sat down by the table.

"I miss Mia." Emmet said. "She's such a sweet and nice girl. You're a lucky guy Bob."

"Yes I am." Bob nodded and took a sip of his water. "Alice's a nice girl two." He said.

"Yeah, she is… but I'm thinking of breaking up with her." Emmet told him.

"Why's that?"

"She's not looking for anything serious, she's just enjoying the ride. She's not the talking type." Emmet explained. "But if I remember correctly, Mia likes to have those talks and stuff… Yeah, she's more of that serious girl."

"Really? I haven't noticed that about her." Bob shrugged.

Emmet chuckled. "Oh, just wait for it. Soon she will be all talking about the future and stuff."

As the guys talked by the table the girls stood in the womens bathroom, washing their hands and fixing their make-ups.

"Bob seems to be a really nice guy." Alice said to Mia.

"I know, he's totally amazing!" Mia smiled. "Plus he's an amazing kisser…" she smirked and went out the bathroom.

"Kisser?" Alice yelled surprised.

~X~X~X~X~

_Meanwhile at the L__undorama_

"So how did it go?" Bella asked Edward curious as he opened the washing machine.

"Damn." He swore under his breath.

"What? What is it?" Bella asked him and tried to look over his shoulder.

"Everything is pink! Everything is just pink!" He yelled.

"What, how?"

Edward picked up the villain and showed it to Bella. A red sock.

"But how's this even possible? I don't even own a red sock for crying out loud!" he continued to yell and a few other peoples looked at him.

Bella blushed. "Sorry… it's mine." She said and took the sock. "I don't know how it got in there."

Edward sighed. "It's okay, I'm sorry I shouted it's just that I didn't want to screw something up for once." He chuckled.

"What do you mean with 'for once'? Since when do you mess things up?" Bella asked him confused. Edward always was the perfect guy and did everything right, what could he possibly screw up?

"It's nothing… it's stupid really." He tried to laugh it off.

"Okay then… but you can tell me if you want." She told him and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, really." He smiled at her and reached over to squeez her hand. Both Edward and Bella noticed that he did that often, holding her hand. But it gave him comfort in someway. Edward realized that when he touched her… he seemed to relax. And Bella just let him hold her hand 'cause she noticed that he always smiled then. And everything was worth it if he just smiled.

After a while of silence they both chuckled uncomfortable and took back their hands.

"Sorry for your clothes again." Bella mumbled.

Edward shrugged. "It's okay, I have lots of cloths home still. It's just that all my white clothes are pink. T-shirts, underwear, socks and shirts." He muttered.

"I'm hearing that baby pink is the color of the season though." Bella tried to joke.

Edward chuckled. "I really hope so."

~X~X~X~X~

_At the café_

"Okay… Maria…" Jasper began. "I think we should stop seeing each other." He told her right out.

"What?" Maria froze.

"Sorry, it's just that we are so different you know. I'm like bing, bing, bing and you're like boom, boom, boom…" he tried to explain with wild hand gestures.

"Ouch!" Maria screamed out as he accidently hit her in the eye.

Jasper gasped in shock. "Oh my god, Maria… I'm so sorry! I don't… I'm just… ahh!"

"I need to go to the bathroom and check it." Maria said and went to the bathroom.

"Oh gosh…" Jasper mumbled over and over again.

Rosalie came and sat by him in the sofa. "So… how's it going?" she asked him.

"How's it going? Didn't you see... I hit her in the eye! I hit her in the eye! This is the worst break-up in the history of the world!" he cried out.

Rosalie thought about it for a second. "Okay, so it's not going so well… let me talk to her."

Jasper sighed. "You talk to her? What could you possibly say?"

"Just watch and learn." Rosalie said with a smug smile and walked to Maria who had just come out from the bathroom.

Jasper watched them intensly as they talked a litte and then hugged. Maria turned to him, waved and smiled before she turned to walk out the door.

When she was gone Jasper ran up to Rosalie.

"Rose, how did you do that?" he asked her.

"It's a secret." She winked at him.

~X~X~X~X~

_Back at the restaurant_

After staying in a bit of chock in the girls bathroom Alice stormed out and went straight to Emmet who was still talking with Bob by their table. "Emmet, I need to talk to you." She told him and dragged him up bu the arm.

"But Alice…"

"Now Emmet!" she told him strictly.

"Fine then…" he muttered.

They went to a corner in the restaurant and Alice began to speak. "I need you to tell me the truth Em, what's going on here?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he tried to play innocent.

"She has her tounge in his ear!" she outburst and they both glanced back to their table.

Emmet sighed and looked back at Alice. "Okay, they are not technically sibblings… They're actually girlfriend and boyfriend."

"But why did we go here then? And why did you do this to me?" Alice asked him confused.

"I'm sorry Al, it's just that I think I have a pretty good shot on getting Mia back so I asked her If we could go on a double date, her with Bob and me with my girlfriend… That's you by the way."

"I get that know." Alice muttered. "But I need to leave."

"Please Al, wait! Bob said that he really like you and that you're gorgeous, we could split this couple up." Emmet tried to convince her.

"Did he really say that?" Alice asked, blushing a little and biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah."

"Fine then… let's do this!" Alice said excited.

"That's my girl." Emmet grinned and they both went back to the couple.

~X~X~X~X~

_Later that evening back at the café_

"Fail dude…" Emmet laughed as he saw Edwards now pink clothes.

"Yeah, I know… but at least my blacks and coloured are fine."

"I think it's great, now your clothes all match." Rosalie said but you could noticed that she joked.

"Whatever... anyway, how did the dates go?" Edward asked Emmet and Alice.

"Excellent!" Emmet grinned.

"We ripped that couple apart and kept the pieces for ourselves." Alice smiled.

"And how did your break-ups go?" Bella asked Rosalie and Jasper.

"Fine, Tony and I will still be friends." Rosalie answered but Jasper kept silent.

"Jazz?" Alice tried to catch his attention.

"I can't belive it. I feel this… I feel this freedom! It's amazing!" he smiled.

"Yeah, know that feeling." Emmet agreed.

"You didn't mourn _at all_?" Bella asked him.

"Maybe a minute or so afterwards but now I feel just right back on track." Jasper shrugged

"So you're going to start date again?" Alice wondered.

Jasper looked horrified. "Are you kidding? I'm free and I'm single, I'm gonna take my time and just…" he looked for the right word.

"Feel free?" Rosalie suggested and the rest of the guys rolled with their eyes.

"Exactly." Jasper smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think?<strong>

**I just struggled a litte bit, not too much ;).**

**Anyone noticed any F.R.I.E.N.D.S quotes? There's 3 of them in this chapter so tell min in a REVIEW if you found any ;).**

**And please do REVIEW. 'Cause I love REVIEWS.**

**/MyAngel.1918**


	6. Chapter 6: The One With The Butt

**Hello Guys!**

**Sorry for the wait but I just came home today so I quickly finished the chapter for you guys.**

**My trip to Australia and Dubai were awesome and amazing! I finally got to hang out with my brother again and we had so much fun with my family. Dubai were really awesome and I just love Australia!**

**Anyway, sorry for the short chapter but I promise that the next one WILL be longer. Also as a little gift I've been working on a new oneshot for you guys. It will probably get up tomorrow so stay tuned ;).**

**Enjoy your chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight goes F.R.I.E.N.D.S<strong>

**Chapter Six: The One With The Butt**

"No!" Alice, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Rosalie shouted at the same time.

"Come on guys." Emmet pleaded.

It was a Monday afternoon and the friends were at the Forks Café. Emmet was trying to convince them to go to a play in Port Angeles the next day during the afternoon. He usually made the friends go to those plays 'cause he thought that he could meet some people in that business that could help him with his acting career.

"No Em!" Edward said determined.

"The last play you took us to was just lame." Jasper complained.

"And I fell asleep." Alice said.

"I used earpluggs because I couldn't stand her singing!" Rosalie told him.

"But this one is much better, I promise." Emmet tried.

"At least it can't be worse." Bella muttered before she went back to the counter.

Emmet tried a weak smile. "See, someone's positive!"

"Why can't you just go by yourself?" Edward asked him.

"Because I need my friends… You guys are always there for me and if I get an opportunity when I go to a play I want you guys to be there."

Rosalie and Alice awed but Jasper just snorted. "Like I'm falling for that dog-eyed face…" he muttered. "No way I'm paying for something like that."

Emmet sighed. "What if I pay then?"

"Only if you pay dinner too." Edward said.

"Fine then." Emmet muttered. "But I won't take you guys somewhere fancy."

"Deal." Jasper and Edward said at the same time.

~X~X~X~X~

_Tuesday afternoon._

"That one was just… just horrible!" Rosalie said, having trouble to find words.

The guys had just finished watching that horrible play and stood up to make their way to the McDonalds for some dinner.

"Yeah I know…" Edward muttered before he grinned. "But look at this!" he said holding up a card. "Before the play I walked around, talking to some people and I got this card from an agency! Isn't that just cool?" he asked.

"That's great Em." Bella smiled at him.

Jasper didn't really listen to what the other guys talked about; he had been staring at a girl across for the last fifteen minutes. "She's amazing." He whispered.

"Who?" Edward asked him.

"That girl, ten o'clock. She's… wow." He said, lost in words.

She looked like she had some exotic genes and she had dark, curly hair and a tall, lean figure.

"Go and talk to her then." Alice encouraged him.

"And say what?" he asked. "I can't just talk to her, I don't even now her… maybe she's just here for the weekend."

"What's the matter with you man? You nervous?" Emmet joked with him.

"No…" Jasper mumbled and looked down at the floor.

Edward began to chuckle. "Oh, you so are!"

Rosalie glared at him. "I think it's cute Jazz. Come on, just go and talk to her."

Jasper looked up and glanced at the girl. "You really think I should do it?" he asked them.

"Yes!"

"Absolutely."

"Okay… Fine, I'll go." He said and made his way to the beautiful girl.

"He doesn't have a chance…" Emmet said when Jasper had left.

Bella hit his arm. "Stop being so mean to him you guys." She said to Emmet and Edward.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever." They muttered and started to talk about sports or something.

Bella rolled her eyes at them. _Boys._

So the friends waited for Jasper who they saw talking to the girl across the room. When he came back he was literally skipping.

"I guess it went well." Alice smiled at him.

"It went great! She's just amazing." He smiled. "Her name is Aurora, she has the sexiest accent and I'm meeting her this Friday!"

"Seriously dude?" Emmet asked surprised.

Edward just looked at him sceptical.

"Jealous guys?" Jasper grinned at them.

Both Edward and Emmet quickly shook their heads.

Rosalie giggled. "Come on guys, let's go and get something to eat now."

~X~X~X~X~

_The next day after school_

The friends had decided to meet at the Cullens place today after school. They always meet up at each others houses to do homework and just hang out. Everyone expect Emmet were there.

"Edward, would you _please_ put a coaster under your glas?" Alice asked him after Edward had taken a sip from his glas with water and put it down on the table.

"Sure." He muttered and then continued to read his book.

"And Jasper would you _please_ take away your feets from the coffe table?" she begged Jasper.

Jasper put his feets away.

"And Bella if you could move that footstool just a little…" Alice begged her but Rosalie interrupted.

"Alice chill! Why are you playing Mrs. Pedant? It's pretty annoying and by the way you can ask nicer!" she told her sternly.

Everybody looked up from their homework at Rosalie, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Sorry guys… It's just that I like to have things clean and stuff like that." Alice shrugged.

"But just cool of with it, okay?" Rosalie said.

"Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed today." Jasper said, meaning Rosalie.

Rosalie sighed. "Sorry guys, I didn't mean to make a scen… but don't you think that it's just annoying? Not meaning to offend you Alice but everything doesn't have to be clean and perfect you know."

"Why are you suddenly attacking me?" Alice said angrily.

"Because I'm getting tired off your nagging. I mean, haven't you guys noticed that she's all hysterical when it comes to cleaning?" Rosalie asked the others.

"Yeah, I have." Edward answered. "But I live with her so I guess that I'm accustomed to it."

"But I'm not that bad…" Alice whispered and looked down at the floor.

Edward sighed. "Sorry to break it to you Al but… you're Aunt Judy."

Alice gasped offended at that statement. "I'm so not!"

"Yes you are." He told her.

"Am not."

"Are too"

"But how?" Alice asked him.

Edward shrugged. "I guess that you have been trying so hard _not_ to be Aunt Judy that you actually have _become_ as Aunt Judy. Or that's not true, you're starting to become like her at least in that cleaning-maniac way." He explained.

Before Alice had the time to say anything Emmet came running through the door. "I got it, I got it!" he shouted.

"Got what?" Jasper asked him.

"I got a part, a part in a real movie!"

"That's great Em." Bella smiled. "So I guess that you can really call yourself an actor now."

"Yeah I know, it' great!" he smiled. "And it's a great movie with a great story and really good actors. Like persons that have been in tons of movies."

"So what's the part?" Edward asked him.

Emmet looked down at the floor and muttered something.

"What?" The friends asked him.

He sighed. "I'm the butt stand in." he told them. "When one of the guys goes to take a shower I'll be playing his butt."

"Is that even legal?" Bella asked him.

"Well I'm eighteen so… yeah." Emmet explained. Even if Emmet was eighteen he went in the junior grade with the rest because he had failed a grade and needed to go it again.

After a moment off awkward silence the friends began to laugh.

Rosalie was the first one to stop. "Are you sure about it? I mean do you really want to play… play a butt?" she asked him.

"Come on, it's a great movie… a real movie! And I can meet all tones of people there."

The friends finally stopped to laugh after a few more seconds and Jasper smiled. "Yeah, you're right. It's great that you finally have a chance to crack your way into show business."

That just made Edward to begin laugh again and the girls to begin giggle.

Edward then shook his head like he was trying to shake off the laughter. "So you gonna invite us all to the big opening?" he asked.

~X~X~X~X~

_Saturday morning_

Jasper walked into the cafeteria to meet his friends. They had decied to met there for some morning coffe and talk. And everybody were excited to hear about Jaspers date that had been during Friday.

When the gang noticed Jaspers presens they instantly attacked him with questions.

"How did it go?"

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Did you kiss her?"

"Are you meeting her again?"

"Did you screw her?"

Jasper instantly glared at Emmet.

Emmet just shrugged. "Sorry, can't a guy joke a little?" he asked and smutted at his coffe.

Jasper sat down beside Edward on the couch and Edward hit his arm. "So tell us, how did it go?"

Jasper smiled. "It was amazing! She's just one year older than me, we talked the whole night and she had these amazing stories about… everything!" he said excited but then he sighed. "But she told me something else too."

"What?" Bella asked him concerned.

"She's engaged… and she also has a boyfriend!" he stated.

"WHAT?" The gang bursted out surprised.

Rosalie reached over to stroke his arm. "I'm sorry it didn't work out."

Jasper looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Rosalie got even more confused than Jasper were. "But… you can't meet her anymore. She's a player."

"But that's whats great! It means that I'm not commited to anything but I can still, you know… be with her." He explained.

Alice just shrugged. "Okay then, it's your choice…"

Bella faced Jasper. "Okay, but give me the gossip now. You're meating her again right?" she asked.

"Yepp, actually tomorrow." He answered.

"Did you kiss her?"

"Yeah…" he answered and his cheeks actually caught a little colour.

"Did you screw her?" Emmet asked again.

"Emmet!" everybody except Jasper complained. Jasper just sat there blushing.

Emmet instantly noticed his silence. "You did, you so did!"

When Jasper didn't deny it the girls gasped. "You had sex with her on the first date?" they asked a little bit too loud.

Jasper sighed. "Shout a little louder, I don't think that the whole block heard." He muttered. "And by the way, I can't answer those questions without my daily cup of espresso." He said and then walked to the counter.

"He seriously had sex with her on the first date?" Bella whispered.

"Hard to belive, huh?" Edward said.

Emmet grinned. "I'm proud, my Jasper's growing up."

When Jasper later came back with his coffe he was a little annoyed with the friends talking behinde his back. "Don't you see it? I got the good part of the deal. It's like every guys dream too have a beautiful woman in their arms but with no need to commit."

"He's right." Emmet said instantly. "What do you say Edward?"

Edward put up his hands in a deffensive position. "Don't drag me into this."

"That's right, ny brother's a gentleman." Alice smiled at her brother.

"Seriosuly dude." Emmet muttered.

"Fine then… kind of I guess." Edward answered.

Alice looked surprised at her brother but didn't say anything.

Bella sighed. " I need to go back to work." She said and walked away from her seat.

"Let's talk about something else." Rosalie said.

~X~X~X~X~

_Later that day __on the set of Emmets movie_

"Okay, butt guy you are up next!" The film director shouted.

Emmet entered the room in a white robe. "Excuse me sir but I have some questions." He said.

"Fine then, one question."

"Okay… How much of my butt is going to show? Like will it be a closeup?" Emmet asked a bit nervously.

The director sighed. "Small zoom, not to much… Now please go in to the shower."

"Wait, wait… I'm actually a little unsecure about this part, maybe you can cast me as something else… You know as someone with clothes. I'm great at playing dead you know." Emmet said and hoped that the director would fall.

Once again the director sighed. "If you're not up for this part then go out, I have lots of other guys dying for a part."

"No… but please, listen too me. I can act and I can sing!" Emmet said desperatly. "I can all Rolling Stones songs… And, and I can dance! Well, so long as it's just disco dance."

The director didn't even give him a glance when two big security gards came up beside Emmet and litteraly picked him up by his arms.

"Please… I can play drums! I'm a star att Rock Band, I always win." Emmet begged. "And I have a hidden talent, when I was seven I…"

The last thing you could hear in that studio were the sound of a thick door closing.

~X~X~X~X~

_Sunday afternoon at Jaspers place_

The doorbell rang and Jasper raced towards the door. He had put on som extra colonge and put down a little more effort on his hair than usual.

When he opened the door he instantly grinned.

"Hello Jasper." Aurora smiled at him.

"Hi." He breathed. "Welcome in to my apartment, it's simple I know but… well… at least no one's here." He winked at her.

"That's great." She once again smiled.

Jasper helped her taking of her coat and they went to sit down on the couch in the living room.

"So how were your Saturday?" Aurora asked Jasper.

"Okay." He just shrugged. "You want anything to eat or something? You know that I'm a great cook so I could…" he begun and rose up to walk to the kitchen.

"No thanks, I don't have so much time. I need to be at Andrews place in an hour." She explained.

Jasper turned around. "And Andrew is?" he asked her.

"My fiancé." She explained easily.

Jasper sat down beside Aurora once again with a frown on his face. "What do Andrew think about me and your boyfriend?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "He let me do whatever I like and he's happy that he even just have a third of me."

"Okay." Jasper answered, her answer took him of guard.

When Aurora noticed that Jasper seemed to be finish with the talking she leaned forward and laid her arms around his neck before she began to kiss him.

Jasper responded instantly and kissed her back and she traced her fingers inside the collar of his shirt and down over his chest. But a small voice in the back of Jaspers head kept nagging him and he stopped the kiss.

"No… I can't…" he whispered.

"You're not in the mood?" Aurora asked him.

"Well, yes… I want too but I can't 'cause it doesn't feel right." Jasper tried to explain.

Aurora looked at him confused. "Why not?"

Jasper sighed. "It's not fair to Andrew and that other guy… I mean continuing what we are doing or whatever…"

Aurora shrugged and stood up. "Fine if you don't want me."

Jasper grabbed her arm. "No, it's not that… I do want you, alone. Just me and you…. Just, please tell me why you are doing what you are doing."

"Because I can." She whispered. "And because I like to have what I want whenever I want it." She explained in a low voice.

Jasper took a deep breath. "Would you please consider the idea of dumping them and be with me?" he tried.

She shook her head. "Sorry Jasper, that's not how I do it."

He bowed his head. "Okay then…" he said.

They sat there for a moment before Aurora once again stood up. "I guess I should go than."

"I guess you should." Jasper muttered and watched as the girl walked towards his door.

Quickly he stood up and ran towards her and when he reached her he gently took her hand.

"But if it has happened once a second time wouldn't hurt, right?" he asked her.

Aurora just smirked and nodded her head before Jasper dragged him towrads his bedroom.

~X~X~X~X~

_Monday in the school cafeteria_

"You got fired?" Bella asked him.

"Not just fired, I got kicked out." Emmet muttered.

Edward patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry Em… but there will be other opportunites." He tried to cheer him up.

"I think that what you did was good." Rosalie said.

"And brave." Alice added.

"Yeah, totally." Bella said. "You stood up for yourself, not many people can do that."

"I guess…" Emmet mumbled. His mood that day hadn't been the best after his fiasco at the set. He hadn't had the chance to met his friends and tell them during the weekend so he had told them now.

Jasper came to the table and sat down and put the tray with cafeteria food down on the table.

"I broke it with Aurora." He muttered.

"What? How could you?" Emmet asked both surprised and disappointed while the girls cheered.

"Good for you Jazz." The girls said.

"It was the right thing man." Edward told him.

Jasper sighed. "Was it really? I had this amazing girl that I just kicked out of my life."

"You're an idiot." Emmet muttered.

Jasper lighten up a little at that. "At least I'm a smart idiot then." He smirked.

"How come?" Bella asked him.

"This idiot had a little 'Goodbye, I'll never see you again' sex. "

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Please tell me in a REVIEW 'cause I love REVIEWS. ;D.<strong>

**You may think that things are moving way to fast or so in this fiction but it is a fan fiction and a lot of things are OOC.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**/MyAngel.1918**


	7. Chapter 7: The One With The Blackout

**So here's the next chapter of Twilight Goes F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Hope you all will like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight goes F.R.I.E.N.D.S<strong>

**Chapter Seven: The One With The Blackout**

It was an ordinary evening in the towns of Forks and Port Angeles. That will say until all the power went out and everything went black.

Emmet, Eward, Bella, Rosalie and Alice were at Emmets place doing homework when the lights went out. Jasper had the misfortune to get stuck in a vestibule in Port Angeles.

"What the?" Rosalie muttered as everything darkned.

"Wait, I have a flashlight here somewhere." Emmet said and after some seconds a small light lit up the big livingroom.

"What happened?" Bella wondered.

"It's a blackout, it happeneds sometimes here in Forks." Edward shrugged.

"Scary…" Bella mumbled.

Edward chuckled a little. "No, sometimes it can actually be kind of cozy." He said and Bella could hint his smile in the dim light.

"Edward, I'm calling home too let mum and dad know that we will be stuck here for a while." Alice told her brother.

Edward nodded. "Sure, do that."

"Edward's right." Rosalie said. "Let's do this to some kind of cozy thing. Em, go and get matches and candles and maybe some pillows. Edward, go and grab Em's guitar and some blankets." She ordered the guys.

The guys though looked at her as if she had just gone nuts.

"Come on guys, go." Rosalie encouraged them. When they still didn't moved she raised her voice a bit. "Now boys."

"Yes, of course."

"Great idéa Rose." The guys said and then went of to different directions with their mobilephones as light, leading their way.

Rosalie giggled. "And that's how you get the males to do all the work." Five seconds later Alice and Bella also joined into the laughter.

~X~X~X~X~

_Meanwhile in a vestibule in Port Angeles_

"Ouch!" Jasper muttered when he collided with the automatic doors that led to the outside in the vestibule. "What the…" he muttered. The doors wouldn't open. A couple of seconds later he realized that the whole town had darkned, every light was out.

"This is just great…" he muttered and turned around. That's when he noticed that he wasn't alone in the vestibule.

In fron of him stood a beautiful girl with long, wavy black hair and a tall figure. She glanced at Jasper and sighed when she saw his hopeless expression.

"Damn it..." she muttered in a low and seductive voice.

Soon Jasper looked at her with wide eyes, of course when she had turned around so he only could see her back. It was Jill Smith, the famouse fotomodell!

Jasper watched her as she picked up her cellphone and dialed a number.

"No mum… I'm fine…" she muttered into the phone.

_Why was Jill Smith in Port Angeles? _Jasper wondered for himself.

"I'll think I'll miss the photoshoot so you just have too wait for me on the hotel okay?" she said.

_Okay…_ Jasper thought, _she's here for a photoshoot._

Jill sighed. "I'm stuck in a vestibule… yeah, some guy."

Jasper smirked, _some guy huh?_ He thought. _I'm some guy_.

When she hung up on the phone she turned to face Jasper. "Do you need to call anyone?" she asked him.

"I'm fine thanks, I have my own cell." He answered her. He realized that moment that it was somebody he needed to call so he picked up his phone from his jeanspocket and rang on speed dial.

"Hello." Alice answered because she was closest to the phone.

"Hi Al, how you doing?" Jasper asked her politly.

"We're just fine; we're at Em's place. How about you, where are you?" she asked him concerned.

Jasper glanced at Jill before he answered in a low voice. "Mm mmmm mm mm mmmmmm m mm mmm…" he tried to mumble into the phone. He didn't want Jill too hear him acting like a crazy fan.

"What?" Alice asked him confused. "Are you okay Jazz?"

He sighed and tried again. "Mm m mm m mmmm mmmmm mmmm."

"I don't understand you." she told him.

"Just put Emmet on the phone!" Jasper shouted out.

Emmet ran towards the phone when Alice called him and quickly took it from her. "What's up dude?" he asked Jasper.

Once again Jasper tried to mumble out the words so Jill wouldn't hear.

"What, no way!" Emmet shouted and turned around to tell the rest of the friends. "Jazz is stuck in a vestibule with Jill Smith!" then he lifted the phone to his ear again. "Okay man, mm mmmm mmm m."

"Like that thought haven't entered my mind." Jasper told him. "Yeah, whatever… bye." Jasper ended the conversation and slammed the phone shut.

"Did blackouts ever happen in Phenoix?" Rosalie asked Bella.

Both Alice and Bella nodded, after all Alice ahd lived there too.

"Yeah, there were a few but it didn't happen so often." Bella explained.

Everybody now sat in the living room that they ahd decorated with candles and tons of pillows and blankets. The small light from the candles did so you could just hint each others faces.

Alice smiled. "Hey guys, I have an idea… why don't we tell each other our most cozy moments?" she asked everyone.

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Fine." They all shrugged.

"I can begin." Rosalie said, realizing that no one else would start. "Let's see… Well I really enjoyed it when Bella and Alice was over at mine place and we were spying at George." She giggled.

Alice and Bella giggled at the memory.

"Yeah, that was fun." Bella smiled.

"Who's George?" Edward asked the girls, they hadn't told the guys about the actor across the street.

"And why were you spying at him?" Emmet wondered.

Rosalie tried too explain. "He's a famous actor and he was in the apartment across the street." She said. "He walked around there in just a towel until his girlfriend came 'cuse then they shoot the light off."

When she noticed that Emmet seemed to be trying to say something she interrupted him. "Anyway, it was really nice. We sat there on the balcony in just our pyjamas and with a bottle of Coke. We telled each other stories and now and then we looked at him through the binocular." She shrugged. "Next."

"You're girls are weired." Emmet muttered. "Fine then, I'll go next."

He thought about his answer for a moment. "A couple of months ago at Sarahs place." Sarah was an old fling of his. "Her parents were out of town so I slept over and we had a great time watching movies, eating ice-cream and… other nice things." He grinned.

"Okay…" Alice said. "I think that I have too agree with Rosalie, it was a great evening, Edward?" she asked her brother.

"Ehm, with Tanya for about a half year ago. We were alone at home and the lights went out so we snuggled up under a blanket and just enjoyed each others company, saying that we loved each other and so." He explained.

The girls 'awwed' at that.

"Well… it did have the same end as Emmet's story." He smirked.

"Too much information brother." Alice said. "Where was I then? And Ew… really? On the couch!" she complained.

Edward sighed. "You were out with mum and dad eating dinner. And we didn't do it on the couch."

Alice groaned. "Whatever. It's Bellas turn now."

Bella hesitated a little and saw Emmet leaning towards Edward and whispering something and then she noticed Edward nodding his head. _What was that about? _She wondered before she snapped out of it.

"I don't have so much to say, I'm just agreeing with Al and Rose." She shrugged.

"Come on Bella, tell us something from Phenoix then." Rosalie begged.

Once again Bella hesitated. "Well… I and my boyfriend Harry were in my house and we watched a movie, sharing a blanket. Then he had to leave." Bella blushed.

When nobody didn't say anything she blushed even more but hopefully nobody could see it in the dark. "Not so cozy, I know…"

~X~X~X~X~

_Back to Jasper in the vestibule_

"Would you like some gum?" Jill asked Jasper.

Jasper that hadn't realized that he had been staring at Jill for a while now jerked. "What?" he asked her confused as he noticed that her lips were moving.

"Gum." She said and reached out the small box. "Do you want?"

Jasper shrugged and tried too play cool and nonchalant. "Sure, why not." He said and took the box from her, meaning to just slightly touch her skin with his own.

He took a gum and than gave her the bax back. "Thank you". He said while chewing.

_What should I do now?_ He asked himself. _I can blow a bubble… girls like that don't they?_

But when he tried to blow the bubble something went terrible wrong and the small piece of gum got stuck in his throat.

_Oh god, I'm chocking, what an uncomfortable way to die._ He thought in panick.

"Oh my gosh!" Jill shouted as she noticed that Jasper was chocking on her gum. She instantly ran towards him and did the Heimlich maneuver on him until he spit out the gum.

"Gosh…" he panted. "Thank you so much." He said between gasps.

Jill smiled at him. "No worries." She said.

~X~X~X~X~

_Back at Emmet's place_

Rosalie was lightly strumming the guitar in the living room while Alice and Emmet had went to the kitchen to get some snack to eat.

Bella and Edward sat on the floor on the pile of pillows with a blanket each wrapped around them.

"But what did you do with this Harry then?" Edward asked her confused.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know… We didn't do much at all, we held hands and kissed sometimes but we didn't go out that much and we didn't have cozy Saturday dates and stuff like that. We mostly did homework together or watched a movie." She told him.

"Oh." Edward said.

"Yeah…" Bella muttered.

Edward watched her. "Don't be upset, Harry just wasn't the right guy for you. I promise that a guy, maybe closer than you think, will give you all he has and that you will get so much more passion in your life than you ever thought you would."

"Really?" she asked him hopefully.

"Yeah, he might even be in front of your nose." Edward tried to hint.

Yes, he had begun to fallen for Bella. He first noticed it when he heard her beautiful laugh, it made him smile. He begun to realize it even more when he noticed that everytime Bella looked sad he just wanted to hold her and help everything become okay.

Bella smiled towards him. "You're such a nice guy, caring about others feelings and that." She paused and looked into his eyes. "I… I…" she tried to begin.

"What?" Edward asked her curiously and leaned forward to hear her better, he voice had turned into a whisper.

"I…" she tried again but became interrupted by the doorbell.

"Who can that be?" Rosalie wondered.

"I'll go and check." Emmet said and came back from the kitchen and walked towards the door.

Everybody else also sprang to their feet to know who it was ringing on the door.

When Emmet opened the door they saw a tall and muscular guy stand in the door opening. His pitch-black, short hair was dripping with water witch could only mean that it was raining.

He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a black jacket. He seemed to be freesing.

"Sorry to interrupt." He said and Edward noticed a hint of an Italian accent through his voice. "My car broke, my phone died and I have no where to go right now…" he mumbled.

Emmet watched him for a second before he came to his senses. "Yes, yes of course… Come in." he invited the Italian guy in.

He turned to the girls. "Could you please go and get some towels?" he asked them. The girls nodded their heads and then left to go to the bathroom.

Emmet then leaned forward to whisper in Edwards's ear. "Help me watch this guy, I don't recognise him."

Edward just nodded.

The girls came back and Bella placed a big, fluffy white towel over the guy's shoulders. "Come on and sit down, you must be freezing." She told him and dragged him into the living room.

"Alice, go and fix something hot for him to drink." Bella ordered and Alice instantly ran towards the kitchen. Because of Edwards sisters great cooking skills she always acted as the chef wherever they were.

"Edward, go and lighten up the fireplace, we need to warm him up." She ordered.

Unwillingly Edward dragged himself towards the fireplace and begun to start a fire.

After a couple of minutes when the fire was on and then stranger had stopped shaking he begun to tell everybody about what had happened.

Bella sat on his left sighed and Edward kept noticing how she sometimes accidentley touched the stranger.

The stranger took a deep breath. "Once again I'm deeply sorry that I interrupted you. My car broke and usually I'm able to fix it, I'm a mechanican you know." He smirked. "But no lights were on and I don't own a flashlight. My mobile was out of battery and then it began to rain." He sighed.

"You poor thing." Bella said and stroked his arm in a soothing gesture. Edward scowled at that.

"I saw this house so I decided to try and get help." He explained.

"If you don't mind me asking." Edward said a bit rudley. "Who are you?"

The guy chuckled with his dark voice. "I'm sorry, It seemes like I forgot to introduce myself. The name is Jacob Black, I live in La Push with my father." He said with his Italian accent.

"Jacob, that's a nice name." Bella smiled. "I'm Bella and they are Alice, Rose, Jasper and Edward." She said and pointed at the person as she said his or hers name.

"Bella, it's a very beautiful name." Jacob smiled at her. " In Italia, where I'm from, Bella means beautiful." He said.

Edward got disturbed about how much closer Jacob and Bella now sat so he quickly rose to his feets. "So Jacob, I can show you the phone so you can call home." He said with a little anger in his voice.

"Yes of course, thank you very much Edward." Jacob stood up as well and he and Edward begun to walk out of the living room towards the kitchen where the phone was.

But Bella caught up with them. "No worries Edward, I can show him the way." She blushed.

So this time Bella and Jacob begun to walk away but Edward wuickly grabbed Bellas arm. "Bella, we don't know this guy and you shouldn't be alone with him." He told her strictly.

"He seemes nice and just so you know, my dad actually mentioned something about an Italian family in La Push. He has been over there for dinne once and he says that they are great." Bella explained to him. "But thank you so much for watching over me, you are a great friend." She smiled and patted his arm before she continued to walk away.

When both Jacob and Bella had left the room the friends began to talk.

"He's so hot!" Rosalie said.

"And his accent is to _die_ for." Alice smirked.

The girls squealed over the Italian while Edward walked over to Emmet. "I think that he's just a huge crapweasel."

Emmet nodded his head. "I agree… and did you see those muscles? He's defenitley on steroids." He muttered. Emmet seemed most irritated about the fact that he now knows about another guy that have as big biceps as he.

A couple of minutes later Bella and Jacob came back inte the living room.

"So my father told me that it would be safest if I stayed here until the lights came back on. Is it okay for you?" Jacob asked them.

Emmet sighed. "Sure dude, just stay here in the livingroom then."

"So Jacob, tell us a little more about yourself." Rosalie smiled at him with a twinkel in her eye that they all knew about.

"Yes, please do." Alice said.

Edward leaned back in the sofa. "Yes Jacob, we would be delighted to hear all about you." He said sarcastic.

"As I told you I'm from Italy but I and my father moved to America when my mother died. I was five." He told them.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Bella said and stroke his arm.

_Hmph… just one parent, I lost both mine when I was ten_. Edward thought to himself. Sure, maybe he was unfair, he know from own experience that losing a parent could be really hard but he just couldn't feel bad for the Italian guy when Bella was like glued to him and he kept taking advantage of it.

"So we moved around for a bit and a couple of months ago we move to La Push."

"So you go at school on the reservation?" Emmet asked him.

"Exactly." Jacob smiled at him.

"And wich class are you in?" Rosalie asked him.

"I'm a junior." He explained.

Bella smiled at him. "So are you enjoying yourself here then?" she asked him.

He smiled back at her. "I must say that this place is really growing at me."

Edward turned to Rosalie, trying to ignore the two lovebirds in the sofa. "Rose, can't you play something on the guitar?" he asked her.

"Sure, I can do that." She answered and begun to strum a little on the guitar.

They all sat there listening to Rosalies playing and Edward tried to inch closer to Bella.

After a couple of minutes he leaned towards Bella and whispered in her ear. "What was it that you were trying to say to me before _he_ knocked on the door?" he asked her.

"Hmm… what?" Bella said, she seamed a little bit lost in thought. "Oh, that was nothing, really." She smiled at him.

"Oh… okay then." Edward muttered, a little disappointed and moved away from her again.

~X~X~X~X~

_In the vestibule in Port Angeles_

"Okay, so you live here in Port Angeles but goes to school in this small town Forks?" Jill asked Jasper.

"Yes… well it's kind of complicated." He shrugged. "Family stuff and things like that you know."

Jill sighed. "Yes, I do know."

Suddenly the lights around them in the city began to lighten up.

"Oh, look." Jill said and Jasper turned around to look. The trafficlights and the lights in the windows were now on.

Jasper tried to go to the automatic door and this time it actually opened. They were free!

Jasper walked back to Jill and she smiled at him. "Thank you so much for keeping me company, I had a really great time." She said and leaned forward to kiss him on his cheek. "Maybe I'll see you sometime again… Jazz." She said, using his nickname, before she walked out of the vestibule and into the night.

"Wow…" Jasper breathed out and touched his cheek where the feeling of Jills lips still lingered.

~X~X~X~X~

_Back at Emmet's place_

Almost all the candels were out, expect for one that the friends and Jacob now all sat around. Soon the little, lonley light came to its end and the room got pitchblack.

"It's out." Emmet whispered.

"You're sure you didn't have more candels?" Alice asked Emmet with a little fright in her voice.

Emmet shrugged in the darkness though no one could see. "I don't think so." He answered her.

"Think?" Alice asked him and her voice had gotten a bit louder.

Edward searched with his hand after Alice that sat beside him and laid his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay Al, we'll soon get the power back." He soothed her.

Alice had always, ever since birth, been afraid of the darkness. She didn't really know why it just freaked her out and her mind begun to play tricks on her when it was dark. It felt nice to have her brother and friends there too calm her down.

As on que when Edward had spoken his words the room became light again. The sudden light hurt their eyes and made them to close them.

When they looked up again they saw something that they hadn't expected to see.

Jacob had his big hands on Bellas cheeks and Bella held her hands around Jacbos neck and they shared a small but still very passionated kiss.

Nobody said anything while the girl and the boy continued with their kissing.

The sight of the two of them together actually broke Edwards heart.

* * *

><p><strong>So now we have met Jacob (aka Paolo).<strong>

**What do you guys think of the chapter? Please leave a review :).**

**/MyAngel.1918**


	8. Chapter 8: The One Where Underdog Gets

**Oh my god, I'm really sorry that I haven't update. This was a really hard chapter for me to write and I didn't really have any motivation**

**You may notice that I skipped an episode/chapter (The One Where Nana Dies Twice) but I hope it's okay with you guys ;).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight goes F.R.I.E.N.D.S<strong>

**Chapter Eight: The One Where Underdog Gets Away**

"So what are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?" Bella asked the gang as they sat at their usual spot at the Forks Café, though Bella sat there with her apron on. She had a shift right now but she had taken a small break.

"Eddie and I are just going to be at home with our parents." Alice told her.

Edward sighed.

"What?" Alice asked him.

"Please don't call me Eddie, you know I hate it." He said.

She just shrugged. "I think that 'Edward' is too long. But fine if it's that you want… Ed." She giggled.

Edward just glared at her across the room.

Bella looked Jaspers way who was just smutting at his coffé. "Jazz?" she asked him.

"Oh, I don't celebrate Thanksgiving." He answered.

Bella looked surprised and frowned. "Why not?"

"Well, like I've told you before my mum left us at Thanksgiving. She told me right during the dinner…" he explained.

"Oh." Bella breathed.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, it's very difficult to appreciate a Thanksgiving dinner once you've seen it in reverse."

There was a small silence for a second before Emmet decided to talk. "Well my mum and dad are actually staying at home this time so I will probably celebrate with them. By the way Jazz, you're welcome anytime."

"Thanks man." Jasper smiled at his friend.

"Rose?"

Rosalie thought about it for a second." Hmm… I think it will be with mum and her new boyfriend but I'm not sure."

"Okay, I hope that I can celebrate with mum and her husband." Bella said and smiled but then she sighed. "But my dad says that I need to by my own ticket."

"Why?" Edward asked her concerned.

"I don't know, maybe he doesn't want me to be around her so much but I don't think so. It's more like he's still doing this 'not spoiled' thing."

"But can't your mum just by you your ticket?" Alice asked her.

Once again Bella sighed. "No, my dad spoke to her and I also think that she wants to be alone with Phil." She looked even sader now. "But it would be so nice to come back to Pheonix and meet my old friends and see my mum…"

From behind the friends they heard a voice call. "Bella, get back to work!" Mike shouted.

Bella quickly stood up. "Wish me good luck, I need to get a lot of tip." She said and then walked away.

"Why doesn't she rather celebrate Thanksgiving with Jacob then if her mother doesn't want her over?" Rosalie asked he gang.

Alice answered the question. "Oh, Jacob went to Italy this morning, to visit his family I guess." She explained. "That's another reason for why she's so down, she miss him."

"So, it's going well for them? I mean they really are together now, huh?" Emmet wondered.

After the blackout Jacob and Bella had pretty much been unseperable.

Edward instantly stood up as they begun to talk about Jacob. He still didn't like that Italian guy. "I should go now, you know… homework and stuff." He said and put on his jacket before he walked out the door.

"Seriously, what's his problem?" Emmet wondered. Everyone noticed that Edward had been pretty down lately but they just thought that it was all the pressure about the baby and Tanya. No one actually thought that Edward had grown feelings stronger then frendship for Bella.

~X~X~X~X~

_By the dinner table at Emmets house_

It wasn't often that they all sat by the diningtable, Emmet and his two parents Mr and Mrs. McCarty. Very often Emmet sat there alone with Chinese take out or pizza. Sometimes he was invited to the Cullens.

Today was a very different day tough. The threee of them actually sat by the table together with a dinner that Mrs. McCarty had cooked. Emmet thought that it feelt nice, that they still were a family. That's one of the reasons why he looked forward Thanksgiving so much, he could celebrate it with his parents just like they did every year. It was the only time ,expect Christmas, that they took a small semester from work.

"So how was school today?" Emmets father asked him.

"It was fine, we had a test and I think I did pretty well at it." He answered between bites, his mothers food were delicious.

"And how are your friends?" his mother asked him.

Emmet took a sip of his water before answering. "They're all fine I guess. Most of them are looking forward to Thanksgiving."

His mother sighed at the mentioning of Thanksgiving. "Emmet, we need to talk to you about that." She said.

"About what? Thanksgiving?"

"Unfortunatley your mother and I wont be here." His father explained. "We just heard about it today. We have a huge buisness deal coming up and they need us to be there."he said.

Emmet felt the anger filling up inside of him but he tried to put it aside. "What? You'll be working on Thanksgiving? But that's like your only day off!" he protested.

"I know honey…" his mother sighed.

"We celebrate Thanksgiving together every year, you can't just come and break a tradition!" he continued.

"I'm sorry son." His father said. "But we thought that you're old enough to understand and after all, you can always celebrate with your friends."

Emmet raised from his sit with a bit more force than needed. "You don't get it do you? I'm always with my friends, one night wont make a difference. But I rearely ever see you two, so yeah I guess I don't understand how you two for _once_ can't put your job aside and think about your son!" he yelled at them and walked out from the dinning room towards the hallway.

"Emmet!" his mother yelled. "What about your food?"

"I'm not hungry!" he yelled back and walked out the door of his house after he had put on his jacket.

That was a lie, Emmet was always hungry. But he couldn't stand a second more inside that house. Sometimes he felt trapped in there, like his parents wanted him to be something he wasn't or understand things he couldn't understand.

Maybe it was wrong of him to yell at them and run out but he couldn't help it.

He took his phone from the pocket and clicked on speed dial.

"Hey Em, what's up?" Edwards voice wondered.

"Hi, ehm, am I interupting?" he asked.

"No, no… we just finished dinner." Edward explained. "Why?" he asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"I was just wondering if I could crash on the couch for tonight."

"You don't even need to ask Em, just come over her." Edward told him honestly.

Emmet smiled, he knew that he always could count on his friends. "Thanks, see ya." He said and hanged up.

~X~X~X~X~

_Back to the Cullens_

"So Em's coming by in a couple of minutes." Edward said as he put his phone down in his pocket. "What did you want to tell us mum?" he then asked.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward all sat on the couches in the livingroom and they were just enjoying each others company, talking about their day and stuff. It wasn't often that they did that but it happened and both Alice and Edward thought that it was nice.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you kids about Thanksgiving." Esme began.

"What about it?" Alice asked.

Esme glanced at Carlisle before looking back at her kids. "What would you think about celebreating it with your aunt Judy?" she asked.

Alice's jaw litteraly dropped. "Wait, with aunt Judy?"

"Yeah, she's planning like a big family reunion."

"I can't." Edward quickly said.

Carlisle looked at Edward. "What do you mean son?" he asked.

"I promised Tanya that I would come to her place for a hour or two." He answered and shrugged.

"You are?" Alice asked surprised.

"Yes, she called me earlier today." He lied. Tanya hadn't called; they hadn't actually decided anything at all. It was just the smoothest lie that he could come up with at the moment. Even tough he knew that he was aunt Judys golden boy there were no way that he would be celebrating Thanksgiving with the other crazy Cullens in the family.

"Do we need to go?" Alice asked her mother.

Esme sighed. "I'm afraid that I've already said yes to her inventation. I didn't think that it would be a problem with you."

"But we just want a quiet Thanksgiving in Forks." Edward said.

"I know son, but they are our family." Carlisle said.

"You mean your family." He muttered. It wasn't very often that Edward brought up the fact that he was adopted but when he did it always hit the whole family.

Alice thought about it for a second. "But can't Edward and I just stay here in Forks?" she asked. "I could cook and Edward would have time to go and meet Tanya and everyone would be happy." She suggested.

"I guess you can do that." Esme sighed. It bothered her that her family would be split up during a family holiday but she knew that her kids were growing up. She didn't worry about them though, she knew her children well enough to know that they wouldn't throw some crazy party or anything.

"Great." Alice smiled.

The same second the doorbell rang and Edward walked away to open the door for Emmet.

"How are you doing Emmet?" Edward asked him when he opened the door.

"I'm fine, I just needed to get out you know." He explained.

Edward nodded. "I know what you mean. Actually, I feel that way right now. You want to head out for a while?" he asked.

"Sure." Emmet agreed.

"Mum and dad, we're going out!" Edward yelled.

"Okay!" she yelled back and he closed the door.

The boys went into Emmets car and they drove towards the café, not really knowing where else they could go.

"So why did you feel the need to get out from the house?" Edward asked Emmet after a couple of silent minutes.

"Well, my parents told me that they need to work on Thanksgivning again and it just bothers me that they never have time, you know." Emmet explained. "What about you?"

Edward sighed. "We have been invited to Chicago for the holiday but I'm not really up for it. It's like a family reunion and you know that I'm not really fond with those." He said.

"So when are you going? To Chicago I mean." Emmet asked

Edward smiled slightly. "I lied, saying that I promised to visit Tanya on Thanksgivning so Alice and I convinced them to let us stay at home. But I guess I need to call Tanya and ask to come over, I hate to lie to my parents."

Emmet nodded. "So how's that baby thing going?"

"Pretty well I guess. I read that the baby can hear things now so maybe I can try to talk to it."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, I know."

The car pulled over and the guys stepped out and walked into the café. Inside they saw Bella cleaning the counter. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"Oh, hi guys! Rough evening?" she asked them.

They both nodded their heads and dropped down on one of the couches and Bella walked over, sitting down beside them on a sofa.

"Have you worked in enough money yet?" Edward asked her.

Bella groaned. "No… But what's up with you?"

Edward and Emmet told her about their afternoons and Edward realized that he should probably call Tanya.

"_Hello"_ she answered on the other line.

"Hi Tanya." Edward said.

"_Oh, hi Edward. What's up?"_ she asked.

"Well…. I was just wondering if I could, you know, visit you and the baby on Thanksgivning." He said.

"_Of course, you're always welcome."_

Even though the two of them had broken up it felt like old times when they used to talk every night. Edward loved that Tanya still sounded so happy when she talked to him.

"Great!" he said. "I'll see you then."

"_Bye"_ Tanya said and they hung up.

When Edward walked over to his friends they smiled at him.

"We come up with the perfect plan for Thanksgivning!" Bella said with excitement in her voice. "We should all just celebrate Thanksgivning together."

"Neither Jazz or Rose has anything to do. And you said that Al is willing to cook." Emmet said.

"But what about you?" Edward asked Bella.

She shrugged. "If they don't me enough to pay for the trip I guess that I'm not even welcome if I pay for it myself so I might as well stay here." She explained.

"Okay then… Well it sounds perfect." Edward smiled.

~X~X~X~X~

_Thanksgivning home at the Cullens_

Alice was running around the kitchen, making dinner while Emmet, Jasper and Edward were setting the table. The same moment Rosalie and Bella walked in through the door of the house.

"Hi everybody." Rosalie said and took off her coat.

"How's it going?" Bella asked and walked towards the guys.

"Fine." The guys answered.

"Do you need any help Al?" Bella asked.

"Sure, come in here." Alice said and Bella walked in to the kitchen.

Edward took a glance at his clook. "Oh, I need to go."

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked him.

"I'm just visiting Tanya for a couple of minutes." He asnwered and put on his jacket. "I'll be back before dinner." He said before he walked out the door.

"Tanya?" Rosalie asked surprised.

"Yeah, he's going to talk to the fetus." Jasper explained.

~X~X~X~X~

_At Tanyas_

Edward rang on the doorbell and the door almost instantly opened.

"Hi." Tanya smiled at him.

"Hi." He smiled back.

"Come in." she said.

Edward stepped in and took of his jacket. They both then sat down on the couch.

"How have you been?" Edward asked her. He knew that rumours had been going around Forks, it was pretty hard to keep a secret here.

After the news about Tanya being pregnant came out she had started with homeschooling, saying that she didn't want to deal with all the high school drama.

"I'm okay." She answered. "I have been at my grandmum's place in Seattle pretty often. She has been helping, that's more then you can say about my parents though."

"Where are they by the way?" Edward asked.

"Oh, some last minute shopping for some ingedient they forgot." She sighed. "First the didn't want to belive that I was pregnant so they tried to ignore it but since I started with homeschooling and since it has started to… show… more they getting stressed about how to deal with it. They're pretty ashamed."

Edward thought about it for a moment. "If it ever gets too hard, or something, to be here you know that you are always welcome to us. My parents love you and they are really helpful."

"Thank you." She smiled. "But at least they got me this book about being pregnant. Did you know that the baby can _hear_ us right now?" she asked.

Edward smiled. "I actually did know that, I've been doing some researching myself."

Tanya giggled. "Why shouldn't I be surprised." After the time they had been together she knew everything about Edward and she knew that he always wanted to know what was going on and how.

"So I've been reading to him, or her." She said.

"Do you mind if I try to talk to… it?" Edward asked.

"Of course not. You have the most calming and beautiful voice." She reassured him.

Edward leaned down and put his hands Tanyas belly. "Hi there little thing." He said and smiled.

~X~X~X~X~

_Home at the Cullens_

"So Bella… how's it going with Jacob?" Rosalie asked.

The girls were in the kitchen working with the food.

Bella blushed. "It's going really well. We have been on a couple of dates and I have to tell you, he's an _amazing_ kisser."

"Is he good at anything else?" Alice asked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Bella blushed even harder. "We haven't gone that far…" she explained. "…yet."

The girls squeeled.

Meanwhile Jasper and Emmet were sitting in the living room. They had been ordered out from the kitchen byt the girls, they said that they would just ruin everything.

"Have you noticed anything weird about Edward latley?" Jasper asked Emmet.

"Well it's all this baby talk going around in school so he must take it pretty hard."

"Yeah, but I mean expect the whole baby thing."

Emmet shrugged. "If he wants to talk about it he always know that he has his bros."

~X~X~X~X~

_Back at Tanyas_

After a little bit of awkward talking Edward had turned to singing instead. Bu the moment he started singing something kicked on his hands from _inside_ Tanya and Edward abruptly stood singing.

"Was… was that… has that happened before?" he asked and Tanya shook her head, just as surprised.

"Sing again." She told him.

Edward sang one meaning out before he felt the kicking again. "Oh my god…" he whispered.

"It feels so weird yet right at the same time." Tanya said and without thinking about it she hugged Edward.

~X~X~X~X~

_Half an hour later at the Cullens_

Edward just walked in through the door as Alice put the turkey on the table.

"Perfect." She said to herself, satisfied with her work. Then she noticed that her brother was back home so she called out that dinner was ready and everybody sat around the table.

"How did it go at Tanyas?" Jasper asked Edward before they started eating.

Edward smiled. "The baby… kicked."

"Oh my god Edward, that's huge." Alice said.

"I know."

"Happy Thanksgivning." Emmet then decided to say and raised his glas.

Everyone else raised their glasses just like him and smiled at each other. "Happy Thanksgivning." They all said.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it (finally), what do you think?<strong>

**I know that it kind of sucks but I promise that the next chapter will be better AND published as soon as possible.**

**Anyone noticed a quote from the TV-show? Tell me in a review!**

**/MyAngel.1918**


	9. Chapter 9: The One With The Monkey

**Hello everybody!**

**I think that you guys might be getting pretty tired about me apologizing about the late updates, but yeah, sorry. But now I know the problem! I keep waiting for inspiration to strike but I have come to realize that I can't wait for it, I need to make my own inspiration. Maybe it's a late realization but it's still something. So hopefully I will get out the chapters more often from now on, but I don't promise anything.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight goes F.R.I.E.N.D.S<strong>

**Chapter Nine: The One With the Monkey**

As usual the friends sat by their spot at Forks Café. Everyone were there expect for Emmet. Nobody knew where he was but he had promised that he would come and that he would bring a surprise.

Christmas was over and the gang was enjoying their vacation from school as well as their gifts that they had gotten. Right now they were discussing the New Years Eve party that Emmet would be hosting at his place this year.

"So are you guys bringing anyone?" Jasper asked.

Everybody shrugged och shook their heads no but Bella opened her mouth.

"I…" she began but got interuptade by Edward.

"I have an idea." He said. "Why don't we make a 'no-date pact'" he suggested. "That way nobody will feel left out."

"Sure."

"That's fine with me."

Everybody seemed pretty okay with the pact.

"But what about Jacob?" Bella asked, she had planed on taking her new boyfriend to the party. "I have already asked him to come."

Jacob and Bella were pretty much inseperable expect for school and work. Everybody could tell that she was head over heels in love with him.

"Come one Bella." Rosalie said. "Just because you're getting some doesn't mean that you have to rub it in our face. You're with him all the time, please just spare us that one evening." She pleaded.

Bella smiled and blush. "Okay, I guess…"

"Great, so no dates!" Edward smiled. Truth to be told he came up with this pact for two reasons. One, he didn't want to watch Jacob and Bella be all over each other and second, he was tired of being alone all the time. Sure, he had his friends but he missed being in a relationship. This way he could at least be miserable with his friends as well.

In that moment Emmet walked in through the door with a huge grin on his face and something on his left shoulder.

Alice quickly stood up. "Wait a second…. Is that… is that a monkey?" she asked.

Emmet nodded. "Yes it is. Everybody, let me introduce you too Marcel."

"Oh my god, he's so cute!" Alice squeeled and walked closer to the animal.

"So this is your surprise?" Edward asked.

"Yeah."

"That's awesome, where did you get him?" Jasper wondered.

Emmet sat down on the sofa. "Well, I guess that my parents are feeling a little guilty about not being home all the time. I think they thought that I feel alone and decided that a pet maybe could be a good solution. They just told me this morning to choose any typ of animal I wanted."

"I would so have picked an elephant." Jasper joked.

Suddenly a guy, maybe eighteen, walked forward to the gang with his eyes locked at Rosalie.

"Excuse me, miss." He said in a nervous voice and Rosalie instantly turned around to watch him.

The friends eyed him curiously. The guy was tall with light brown hair and he wore a pair of glasses. He wore a grey button down shirt and a pair of lightwash pants. His face was beautiful and he looked genuine but nervous at the same time.

"I'm sorry to bother you but my friend over there…." He said and pointed over his shoulder. Everyone leaned over to watch his friend sitting by a table, staring at them until he realized that they were watching _him_ and he quickly looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Made me walk over here." He smiled a half-smile.

Rosalie smiled back. "What did he want you to do?"

Everybody recognized the tone in Rosalie's voice; she was on total flirt-mode right now.

"Well, I noticed you and he said that I should just go up to you and tell you what I told him."

"And what did you say to him then?" Rosalie asked.

He swallowed hard. "I think that you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen and I would really much like to get to know you."

The girls had to stop themselves from letting out an 'aw…' to not make the moment anymore embarrassing for the guy.

Rosalies smile grew wider. "Well I'm glad that you came over here. What's your name?" she asked.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm David." He said and stuck out his hand

"Nice to meet you David, I'm Rosalie." She told him and shook his hand.

"Well, Rosalie, could I maybe buy you something to drink?" he asked.

Completely ignoring the coffe she already had on the table she stood up. "Sure." She said and walked with him to the counter.

When the the two of them had left the friend instantly began to talk.

"Aw, that's just so sweet!" Bella said.

"And adorable." Alice said.

"Wait a second, does that actually work?" Jasper asked.

Bella looked at him confused. "What?"

"That whole being all forward-thing like, 'You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen' thing."

"Sure it does." Alice answered.

"Totally." Bella agreed. "But not if it's that kind of annoying forward, but the sweet and adorable one.

The friends watched the couple laughing and talking by the counter.

"They really seem to be hitting it of." Emmet said.

After a while they saw David leaning forward and kissing Rosalie on the cheek before saying something and leaving. Rosalie came back to her friends with a huge smile on her face.

"So how is he?" Bella instanly asked.

"He's really sweet and funny. He's into that science stuff so he's like some kind of geek but it's just so cute! And he's a total gentleman as well."

"So when are you going to meet him?" Emmet asked.

Rosalie suddenly looked a bit guilty. "Edward, about that no-date pact…" she began.

"Oh no, no, no Rose. Don't you dare breaking the pact." Edward said.

She looked at him with her puppy eyes. "Please…" she begged. "He couldn't go any other time. And I really liked him."

Edward sighed, Rosalie knew that he couldn't deny her that. "Fine."

"Yey!" she squealed.

"Wait, if she's bringing a date I want to bring Jacob." Bella said.

"Okay, everyone brings dates then." Edward said.

~X~X~X~X~

_The next day_ _at the Cullens_

Edward, Emmet and Jasper were hanging out at Edwards place, just playing some videogames. Emmet had also brought his monkey, Marcel with him and Edwards mother had told him that the pet only could stay in the basement.

"So have you guys any dates for New Years?" Emmet asked.

Jasper hesitated. "Well… I kind of asked Maria."

Edward sighed. "Man, you broke up with her and it was like the worst break-up in history."

"I snapped okay? And you shouldn't say anything by the way, you're bringing Tanya."

Emmet looked at Edward. "Tanya? As in your pregnant ex?"

Edward glared back at Emmet. "Who else would it be?"

"Does this mean that you two will be back together?" Emmet asked.

"No… I just wanted to bring a date and she's the first I came to think of."

"Do you still like, love her?" Jasper asked curious.

Now it was Edwards turn to hesitate. "No, or… no, I don't love her the way that I used to. I have had this time to get over her." He said honestly.

"But don't you think that this will ruin things for you, that you will fall for her again?"

Edward just shrugged. "I don't think so. She knows that this is just us going as friends so nothing will happen." Then he changed topic. "What about you Em, do you have a date?"

Emmet just smirked. "I'm sure I'll find someone at the party."

~X~X~X~X~

_New Years Eve at Emmets_

It was New Years Eve and so far everything was going well. The house was decorated in gold and silver colors, music was pumping out of the speakers and there were snacks and beverages in the kitchen. Almost everyone was there, boys and girls, couples and singles.

As expected Bella had showed up with Jacob, Edward with Tanya, Rosalie with David and Jasper with Maria. Alice had asked one of her closest guy friends to come with her just as a friend and he gladly agreed. Everybody knew that he has had a secret crush on Alice for years, well everbody except Alice that is. Emmet just walked around with Marcel on his shoulder, he belived that it would be a great way to pick up girls with.

But as the evening went and it was getting closer to midnight Rosalie noticed that David was getting more and more bothered about something so she took his hand and they walked into the kitchen where not as many people were as in the livingroom.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked him.

"What do you mean Rose?" David asked and tried to avoid her eyes.

"You know what I mean." She said.

David sighed. "I didn't want to tell you 'cause I don't want to ruin this night for you but I guess that I probably should tell you."

"You can tell me anything." Rosalie encouraged him.

"I'm moving, my parents and I. They told me today because they thought I would be happy about it but they didn't know about you."

Rosalie looked at him stunned. "What?"

"We're moving to Pheonix and it has always been a dream of mine, they have a great science program there. But I told them no." David explained.

"When would you be moving?" Rosalie asked, still trying to process the news.

"In about a week."

"David, I can't let you…"

But David interrupted her. "Rose, I really like you and even though we hven't known each other for so long I feel like I have known you for a liftime. We have a connection that I don't really understand but still know exist between us. I'm so happy that I even got the chance to meet you and I would be stupied if I let you go."

Rosalie listened to every word that he said and even though the moment felt so sad her heart skipped a beat when he said those things and she felt her lips pull into a smile. "David…" she said. "I know exactly how you feel because I feel it as well. But I want you to go, I need you to go. This is your dream and it's what you deserve. I would feel awful if I would be the reason for you to throw it all away."

David looked deep into Rosalies eyes. "You really are something speciall." He said. "I don't expect you to wait for me or anything but maybe, a few years from now, when my time in Pheonix has passed I… I maybe can get a second chance?"

Rosalie nodded. "I promise that." She realized that a tear had fallen from her eye and she quickly dried it of with her hand. "But let's just enjoy our last days together now, okay?" she suggested.

David smiled back at her. "I would really like that." He told her. Then he leaned in closer to her and kissed her on the lips. His arms wrapped around Rosalies waist and her hands found their way to his hair. The kiss they shared was pure, sweet and innocent, just like the relationship they never got to have.

~X~X~X~X~

_Meanwhile in the livingroom_

"Just look at them." Edward said disgusted. "He's all over her." He stated and glared at Bella and Jacob across the room.

They were acting fairly innocent, just holdning hands and laughing as they talked. Tanya was outside; she said that she needed som air so Edward was standing together with Emmet and Jasper by the small table with punch and snacks.

"Just chill Edward, it's not like they're actually _doing_ anything." Jasper tried to sooth his friend. Then he quickly looked around the room but he didn't see Maria anywhere. _What a relief…_ he thought. He had really come to regret his decision about asking her to be his date and was now trying to hide from her.

Edward watched as Jacob leaned over for a small peck on Bellas lips and his throat tied up in a knot and his mouth felt dry. He took a cup from the table and filled it with punch before tasting it and frowning as the liquid went down his throat.

"Is it alcohol in this?" he asked Emmet.  
>"Yeah, I guess someone spiked it." Emmet explained.<p>

Edward thought about it for a second and then swallowed the rest of the drink in a second. He reached out for the spoon to fill up the cup again.

"Edward, is that really a good idea?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Yeah dude, we all know that you can't hold your liqour." Emmet said.

Edward took another sip and just shrugged. "Don't worry so much." He just said and filled up the cup for at third time and walked away.

"Man, that won't end well." Emmet said, watching as his friend walked away.

Suddenly the two boys heard a very nasal voice squeal. "There you are Jasper!"

"Oh no…" Jasper whispered when he heard the voice and watched as Maria walked up to him.

"I've been looking for you."

"And you found me."

Maria reached into her bag and took out a camera and handed it to Emmet. "Could you take a picture of us?" she asked. "I want to have a memory of this evening so I can frame it."

"Sure." Emmet grinned and tried to not laugh at Jaspers pained face.

Maria wrapped her arms around Jaspers waist and put her head on his shoulder. "Smile! You're on Marias camera." She giggled.

"Kill me. Kill me now." Jasper begged his friend. Fortunatley Maria didn't seem to hear him but Emmet sure did though he just chuckled and took the picture.

It was getting closer to midnight ant everyone seemed to enjoy the party.

Rosalie and David did the most of their time together. They danced, talked and stole kisses from each other the whole evening. At one point David even fed her some snacks.

Alice was just hanging out together with some of her classmates and she was having a great time.

Emmet had finally found a girl that had fallen for his monkey trick and he had been flirting and dancing with her for the rest of the evening.

Bella was now sitting on Jacobs lap in the couch and they were really snuggled up together.

Jasper had been in the grasp of Maria ever since she found him and Edward aws now standing with Tanya by his side, watching everything.

He felt a bit tipsy after all the drinks that he had bu he didn't mind. It actually helped him to take his mind of Bella and Jacob playing tonsil hockey together.

He heard as the countdown to the New Year started and everybody cheered. Edward felt Tanya sneak her hand into his and squeeze it. He looked at her and smiled before looking up again.

People were now screaming 'Happy New Year' to each other either were hugging or kissing each other.

He saw Jasper getting kissed by Maria against his will, Emmet making out with the blond chic that he had flirted with, Rosalie getting a sweet but still passionated kiss from David and Alice earning a happy-new-years-hug from her friend that had a crush on her.

The last thing that he saw was Jacob and Bella kissing each other and he could see Bellas smile even from where he was standing. She really looked happy and she had probably had a blast this evening.

Something welled up inside of Edward, he didn't know what, and before he knew it he pulled Tanya closer to her and kissed her full on the lips.

She was shocked but quickly caught on as they shared a hard, lustfull and passionated kiss just like the ones when they were dating.

They continued with their kissing as the night went on and the celebration of the New Year continued…

~X~X~X~X~

_The next morning_

Edward groaned when he woke up that morning and he instantly felt that horrible hangover-headache. He opened his eyes ever so slightly and noticed that the window wasn't hidden behind a curtain and the sun was filling the room with light.

_Weird…_ he thought. _I always close my curtain_. But he didn't think more about it; he just closed his eyes, groaned once again and rolled over, trying to find a new and comfortable position.

But when he rolled over he touched something, or rather _someone_. Confused, Edward slowly opened his eyes to see a pregnant and very naked Tanya sleeping soundly by his side.

_Oh my God…_ he though. _What have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please tell me in a review, they're one of many things that keeps me motivated. ;).<strong>

**I actually really liked to write about David and the moments between him and Rosalie so I promise that he will come back to the story sometime, I'm nost sure when though.**

**Oh, and did anyone of you find the FRIENDS quote? The one that finds it and tells me in a review gets a pat on the shoulder. ;).**

**Well that's all and thanks for still following me and this story, I really appreciate it and love you guys for it!**

**/MyAngel.1918**


	10. Chapter 10: The One With The Dozen

**Hi everybody! As you may have noticed I skipped an episode but I didn't feel like there was anything that could keep the story going in that one.**

**So anyway, here's another chapter. It's a bit longer than the others and I'm pretty pround of myself for getting it out so fast. I hope you guys like it!**

**Remember that I love reviews so don't be afraid to tell me what you think about the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight goes F.R.I.E.N.D.S<strong>

**Chapter Ten: The One With the Dozen Lasangas**

The gang was at the moment at Bellas place, studying and hanging out. Her father, the chief of police, was out of town and she had taken the oppurtunity to host a small sleepover for the girls. The guys had of course tried to sneak in but she would kick them out sooner or later and they all knew that.

Everyone were dead silent, the only thing that you heard was some music playing in the background while everyone tried to focus on their homework. Even though the books were open it seemed like nobody actually did anything, they were all lost in their own thoughts. The only ones that seemed to actually do something were Alice and Emmet.

Rosalie kept thinking of David and she often wondered how he was doing. He had moved away just a couple of weeks ago and he had taken a part of her with him. She tried to be strong though and move on; she knew that was what he wanted for her.

Jasper thought about Maria and how he had to break up with her again after New Years Eve, he felt horrible everytime he thought about it.

Bella kept thinking about Jacob. Ever since Emmets party they had become even closer and she was literally hurting every time she wasn't with him. She was confident in their relationship and belived that they were going strong.

But the one that seemed to have the biggest problems were Edward, he kept thinking about what the hell he should do about the situation between him and Tanya. He had snuck out the morning of New Years Day when he had found himself in Tanya's bed. He felt bad about it but he had panicked.

His friends instantly knew what had happened, they had all seen the very passionated kiss at the party and Alice had told them that he hadn't gotten home that evening. They didn't judge him but they sometimes looked at him like if they were disappointed at him for falling back in old habits when he had done so well trying to get over his ex. He felt ashamed and he promised himself to never drink again. _Blame it on the alcohol…_ he thought.

But thruth to be told, he felt very confused. He hadn't seen Tanya since that morning but he still felt this pull to her, just like when they were going out.

_What if we could get back together?_ He thought to himself. _She's having my baby after all…_

But every time that thought came to his mind he looked up and saw Bella and he realized that things could never be the same between him and Tanya, no matter how much he tried.

"Oh guys!" Jasper suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I totally forgot." He began. "Our kitchen table – me and my dads- broke yesterday and he's in Vegas at the moment so he told me to get a new one."

"How did it break?" Emmet asked.

Jasper just shrugged. "I threw my keys at it yesterday and it just fell apart." He explained. "So, anyone want to go to Port Angeles tomorrow? We could look for a table and then go to the movies or the arcade."

"I'm in," Emmet said.

"We can't" Rosalie said.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, were heading to Port Angeles too but to shop for clothes and stuff instead."

"But can't we all just go together?" Jasper asked confused.

"Nope." Bella answered quickly and blushed.

Jasper looked at her but didn't say anything and turned to Edward. "What about you then?"

Edward shook his head no. "I'm meeting Tanya." He said.

Emmet groaned. "Tanya again?"

Edward glared at him. "Nothing will happen. Sure, I messed up at New Years but as all of you seem to have forgotten she is the mother of my child… or featus or whatever." It still felt weird for him to think as himself as a father, to actually think that one day he would have a child in this world.

"How's she doing?" Alice asked.

"She's fine. She was at some kind of controll yesterday so I just want to check up with her about how it went and if everythings okay." He explained to his sister.

The friends continued to talk for a couple of minutes until Bella decided to finally kick them out. She just wanted to be alone with the girls and talk to them.

When the guys left the girls ran upstairs and changed into their PJ's before running back down and getting some snacks like ice-cream and chips. Then they ran back upstairs again and made themselves comfortable in Bellas room and started to chat about everything and anything.

"Okay Bella, spill." Rosalie said.

"What do you mean?" she asked and blushed. She had really wanted to say what she had planned but had chickened out.

"We know that you invited us her to talk about something." Alice said and patted Bellas arm. "You can tell us anything."

Bella blushed even deeper and looked down at her hands. She just needed to get the converastion starting and then it wouldn't be that hard, right?

"Well, I kind of asked Jacob to come over tomorrow evening, I told him that I would cock som dinner for him but… Well my father's still out of town and I kind of have a secret motive." She confessed.

"Oh my God Bella, you're sure you're ready?" Alice asked, excited and terrified at the same time. She just wanted what was best for her friend.

Bella nodded and looked up into her friends eyes. "I think so. I really, really like him and I think that we're both ready for the next step. I feel like I have to be near him all the time."

"Bella, I was fifteen when I had sex with someone for the first time. The guy was someone that I had just begung dating and I thought that was what he wanted from me. It hurt and it wasn't romantic at all." Rosalie told her.

"I'm sorry to hear that Rose, but…" Bella said but Rosalie interupted her.

"I just want you to be sure it's what you want and you're not only doing it because he wants it."

Bella quickly shook her head. "He hasn't pressured me at all."

"Have you two talked about it?" Alice asked.

Once again, Bella shook her head. "I want to surprise him."

"Well, as long as you feel comfortable about yourself enough to do this we will be on your side." Rosalie smiled.

"That's kind of why I want to go to Port Angeles as well. I want to do it romantic you know with candles and… lingerie."

Alice squealed. "If you want to shop underwear you came to the right girls, Jacob won't know what hit him!"

~X~X~X~X~

_The next day_

"So why do you think that the girls didn't want to drive with us to Port Angeles?" Emmet asked Jasper as they stepped into Emmets jeep.

Jasper shrugged. "I have no idea, but I really hoped that at least one of them could come. I have no clue what to think of when you by a table."

"We'll find something."

~X~X~X~X~

_Meanwhile in Port Angeles._

The three girls had just entered the lingerieshop and they were blushing furiosly.

"So, um, Bella…" Alice began. "What do you think you would want to by?" she asked.

Bella thought about it for a second. "I don't know… I want something that doesn't make me feel uncomfortable but still sexy. Like a babydoll or something like that." She said.

"What about this one?" Rosalie suggested and held up a lightpink satin baby doll with black lace around the edges.

Bella looked it up and down before smiling. "I think that one's perfect! It's really cute."

"Well, go and try it on then." Alice encouraged her friend.

"Fine, I'll go." Bella said and took the baby doll from Rosalie.

Alice and Rosalie waited for Bella as she changed into the lingerie in one of the changingrooms.

"You have to be totally honest with me now, okay?" Bella told them, still in the waiting room.

"Absolutley, would you come out now?" Rosalie asked.

Bella then peeped her head out, looking if anyone else was around before stepping out.

"Wow Bella!" Alice said.

"You're a babe!"

"Really?" Bella asked and smiled. "I like it."

Rosalie nodded. "Totally, Jacob will love it as well."

Bellas grin grew wider and she quickly stepped into the changing room. She took a deep breath, if everything went as she wanted them to tonight she wouldn't be a virgin by tomorrow.

~X~X~X~X~

_Back in Forks outside of Tanyas house_

Edward felt nervous; this was the first time that he would meet Tanya after… well after they slept together at New Years. Before he could change his mind he rang the doorbell and Tanya quickly opened the door.

It was hard for him to read Tanyas exprecion, it seemed to be something between hurt and hopefullness.

"Come in." she said and stepped aside to let Edward walk in.

"Thank you," he said and walked inside, taking off his coat.

"Do you want anything?" she asked him.

Edward shook his head. "I'm fine thanks."

They walked into the living room in silence and sat down on the couch. When the both of them finally took the courage to break the silence they speaked at the same time.

"About what happened…"

"Edward, I…"

Both of them instantly stopped talking and laughed, at least the awkward silence was broken.

"You first." Edward said and made a gesture to show her that she should go on.

"Edward, this is pretty hard for me to say but I think that it's best if I say it either way." Tanya began. "I know that you feel like it was a mistake and I know that you were pretty drunk but… I don't feel like it was a mistake. I feel like it was meant to be."

Edward listened closely to every word that she said and was shoked. "Tanya…" he began but got interrupted.

"Please, let me finish. Think about it, we're having a _baby_ together. W have broken up what feels like a million times together and yet ended up together somehow. Sure, I made one mistake but we have both made mistakes before. I tried to move on, convince my self that I still didn't love you but… I do. I love you Edward."

For once, Edward was speachless. He didn't know what to say, he just stared at Tanya. His ex. His first love. The mother of his _child_. The woman that had just expressed her love for him.

Tanya shook her head as if she thought that she sounded ridiculous. "I know that's not what you came here for; I just wanted to lay it out there."

At that, Edward cleared his throat and remembered why he was here at the beginning. "How did it go? The controll I mean."

Tanya smiled. "Totally and completely healthy!"

"Oh my god, that's great."

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" she asked him.

Edward quickly shook his head. "No, no, no… Absolutley not."

"Why not?" Tanya questioned him.

"Well, I want it to be a surprise and… I guess I just want to get too attached to it. If I start to think of it as a person, well…" he explained.

Tanya patted his shoulder. "The fact that you know the sex won't change the fact that it will be hard…"

In that moment Edward thought that she looked so sad and he couldn't resist pulling her into a hard hug. "The most important thing is that he, or she, is healty." He whispered in her ear.

Tanya nodded her head as if she agreed and kissed his cheek to thank him for the comfort but something made her lips to continue travel over his face until they met his.

All of the sudden they were charing a slow and passionate kiss, hands knotting into each others hair.

After a moment Edward realized what was going on and quickly pulled back.

"I should go." He said and stood up, walking fastly to the hallway to get his coat.

Tanya followed him. "I'm sorry Edward, I…"

"I'll… I'll talk to you later Tanya."he said and walked out the door and closing it behind him.

~X~X~X~X~

_Meanwhile in a furniture store in Port Angeles_

"Let's just pick something." Emmet suggested as they had absolutley no clue about what to chose. He and Jasper had been walking around the store for about twenty minutes without finding something that Jasper wanted.

"What about that one?" Jasper suggested and pointed at one table.

"Jazz, that's patio furniture."

Jasper chuckled. "Fine, you can pick one than."

"What about those?" Emmet said and pointed at a pair with birds on them.

Jasper frowned. "I'm not sure. Birds just don't say, 'Hello, sit here, eat something'."

Emmet sighed. "This will get pretty hard, won't it?"

Jasper nodded. "It sure will."

~X~X~X~X~

_A couple of hours later in Port Angeles_

Rosalie had just finished playing at a café and was walking down the street towards her home.

"Rose, wait!" she heard someone shout behind her and she stopped, turning around.

"Jacob?" she asked.

"Hi there." He smiled at her. "I saw you leaving the café and thought that you might want some company." He told her.

Rosalie smiled back at him. "That's nice of you, but shouldn't you be on your way to Bella? She told me that she had invited you over to dinner."

"Yeah, I'm on my way but she can wait a couple of minutes."

"Ehm okay…" she said a bit unsure and the both of them started to walk down the street. Suddenly she felt something on her bum and quickly realized that it was Jacobs hand.

"What the hell are you…" she started but got interupted by Jacbos mouth on hers. She instantly pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Jacob smirked. "I saw the way you were looking at me the day we first met."

"Sure, but you're with Bella now."

Jacob took a step closer to Rosalie. "Bella doesn't have to know." He said and grinned.

Rosalie did the first thing she thought of, she kneed him in the groin and watched him double over in pain.

"Jerk." She muttered before she started to run. She took out her phone from her pocket and pressed on speed dial.

"Em, could you pick me up? It's an emergency."

~X~X~X~X~

_Thirty minutes later_

"You guys seriously bought a foosball table?" Rosalie asked the guys. She had called the guys to ask them to pick her up so that they could drive her to Bella so she could tell her about Jacob.

"Well, my dad didn't really say that it was a dining-table that I was supposed to by." Jasper explained and grinned.

"I can't belive Jacob would do that." Emmet groaned. "I thought that he was a decent and honest guy. But I guess I was wrong."

"Dead wrong." Rosalie said.

They finally stopped in front of Bellas house and Rosalie jumped out the car. "Thanks so much for doing this, could you guys wait for me?"

"Sure, we'll stay here."

Rosalie ran to Bellas door and rang the door bell. Bella opened the door and seemed a bit surprised about seeing Rosalie.

"Can I come in?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure, but Jacobs…" Bella said but Rosalie walked inside and closed the door.

Rosalie took Bellas hand and dragged her into the living room. "You probably want to sit down."

Bella quietly sat down and watched as Rosalie paced nervously in front of her. It wasn't until now that Rosalie had realized that Bella was wearing her new baby doll and that it was completley dark in the living room except a couple of candles and a fire burning in the hearth.

"Rose, you're making me nervous." Bella said.

Rosalie stopped and looked at Bella. "I'm not sure how to say this so I'm just going to do it." She explained and Bella waited for her to continue. "Jacob made a move on me."

In that second it felt like Bellas whole world was falling apart. "Wha- wh- what?"

"I was walking away from the café and he walked to me. He grabbed my bum and then kissed me." She said and hung her head, ashamed even though nothing was her fault.

"I don't… I don't understand… Why would he… wh… why…" Bella felt like she had lost the ability to say anything.

Rosalie sat down beside Bella. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"No, it's not your fault. He was the jerk."

"Exactly! He's the idiot!"

"I should have realized." She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Rosalie stroke her friends arm. "No, we didn't know that he was like that. The way he looked at you…"

"I wasn't enough?" Bella questioned. "Why… why wasn't he satisfied with me?"

"You're perfect Bella, I thought that we agreed that it was him that were the jerk." Rosalie tried. She had never done this and was pretty unsure on what to say or do to not make it worse. "Should I not have told you?" she asked.

Bella quickly shook her head no. "No, you did the right thing. He'll be here in a couple of minutes… I need to talk to him… yell at him."

"Will you be okay?" Rosalie asked and earned a tight hug from Bella.

"I don't know… maybe… How did you get her?"

"The boys picked me up, they're right outside so I'll leave with them then."

Bella just nodded and stared into the fire as her friend left.

~X~X~X~X~

_About an hour later at the Cullens place_

After Edward had left Tanyas place he had gone home and been listening to music for a couple of hours, trying to forget everything that was going on. After a couple of hours he had changed clothes and went out for a long run instead to try to clear his thoughts.

He was running up the path to his house now but the run hadn't helped a bit, he still felt as confused as ever.

As he walked inside the house, the first thing he saw was all of his friends except for Bella sitting in the living room with either angry or upset faces.

"What's going on?" he asked worried.

Alice looked up at his brother. "Jacob tried to kiss Rose."

"What? Are you okay? Have you told Bella?" he asked.

Rosalie nodded. "I'm fine. She broke down but asked me to leave so she could talk to Jacob when he came by."

"Well, has anyone heard from her since?" Edward asked, wanting to know more.

Jasper nodded. "We called her; she said that she wanted to be alone."

Edward took his car keys from the table and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Emmet asked.

"Nobody wants to be alone when they realize that someone has chated on them. She's just saying it to seem strong, what she really need is a friend." Edward said and closed the door.

~X~X~X~X~

_A couple of minutes later_

"Come in!" Bella yelled when the doorbell rang, not caring about who it was.

After she had been done yelling at Jacob and kicked him out of her house she had literally fallen apart. She had laid on the floor, just crying for a couple of minutes and then changed into some sweats and gotten down in front of the fire, watching as the flames flew up in the air.

Bella turned to see who had entered and was surprised to se Edward. She had surrounded herself by pillows and blankets and Edward noticed that there were some candles around the room that had burned out.

Edward sat down beside Bella and put down a box of Ben & Jerrys between them with two spoons on top that he had stopped to buy on his way.

"How are you doing?" he asked her with a low and concerned voice but he realized that it was a stupied question. He could see from the light of the fire that her eyes and nose were read and that her cheeks were wet from the tears that had fallen from her brown eyes.

"You want to talk about it?" he tried.

"I don't know." Bella whispered and her voice broke.

They sat like that for a while, eating from the ice-cream and just looking into the fire.

Edward thought that he maybe could take Bellas mind of things so he decided to tell her about his day. "Tanya told me that she still love me today." He said. "Then she kissed me… and I kissed her back, I think."

Bella glanced at Edward and saw the frown on his face as he told her what had happened. "What did you do after?" she asked him.

"I left."

"It's understandable. She hurt you and you tried to move on. Maybe… maybe when you two broke up for real she realized what she was missing and now just want a chance to make things right."

Edward shrugged. "Maybe."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be together with her again but it feels like there's something that keeps pulling me back to her." He explained, trying to find the right words for what he was feeling.

"She has a part of you, she always will." Bella said simply.

Once again the silence settled between them but not for long this time.

"I'm sorry about Jacob." Edward said.

"Don't be." Bella told him. "I should've realized, should've… I don't know. I just never thought that this would happen to me, that it was just something that happened in the movies."

Edward reached over and took Bellas hand in his. "It's his loss." He said and smiled at her.

"I just feel bad that he attacked Rosalie the way he did." Bella said with a guilty look on her face.

"She's fine, it wasn't your fault. Everybody's just concerened about you." He explained. "Not every guy's like that you know."

"I know." Bella sighed. "And I'm sure that your boy won't be like that either." She said and froze the same moment that the words came out.

"I'm having a boy?" he asked her with wide eyes. "A boy?"

Bella smiled at Edward. "Yes. Tanya called us and told us when she was waiting for you."

"That's… that's…." he couldn't find words.

Bella smiled at him. "Congratulations." She said and laid down her head on his shoulder.

"It will be alright Bella." Edward said and stroke her back. "It may take some time but you'll be okay."

Once again Bella smiled, she noticed that everything felt better when Edward was around and it was easier for her to smile. "I know that I'll be fine, especailly with friends like you." She told him and the both of them continued to look into the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>There's actually a few more quotes than usual from the TV-show in this chapter so if you find them tell me in a review.<strong>

**I really enjoy writing all of the Edward/Bella scenes and Edward/Tanya scenes, did you enjoy reading it?**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be out but I'll start working on it right away.**

**/MyAngel.1918**


	11. Chapter 11: The One With The Candy Heart

**Hello everybody! What's up?**

**So here's the next chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one as I were always thinking about it and got new ideas for different scenes and such.**

**Hope you'll like it and don't be afraid to tell me what you think in a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight goes F.R.I.E.N.D.S<strong>

**Chapter Eleven: The One With the Candy Hearts**

Emmet, Jasper and Edward were at on of their classes and the techer had left the classroom for a moment and every student took that as a chance to start talking.

A new girl had come to the town for a couple of days ago and Jasper was noticing that she kept glancing at Edward across the room.

"Edward, that new girl keeps looking at you." Jasper told his friend.

Edward looked up from his assignment and looked over his shoulder to meet a pair of friendly, blue eyes. The girl blushed at being caught and quickly looked down.

"So?" Edward asked and looked back at his sheet.

"You should ask her out." Emmet stated.

Edward shook his head no. "I can't, especially after all that's been going on between Tanya and I." he explained.

Jasper looked at Emmet that was looking back at him and they both nodded.

"Okay Edward, we all know that it's not Tanya that's the real problem here." Jasper said.

Edward looked a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

Emmet sighed and leaned a bit forward to whisper. "We know, man."

"Know what?"

Emmet looked at his friend as if he was stupied or something. "That you're into Bella." He whispered.

"Wha- What?"

"Don't worry." Jasper said. "I don't think the girls know. It's just us."

Edwards cheeks were turning a bit red and he looked away.

"That's the real problem, isn't it?" Jasper asked.

Edward didn't answer.

"Ed, you have to realize that you're too late. You're already in the friendzone." Emmet said.

"I'm not in the zone." Edward muttered.

"You so are! Edward, you're the mayor of the zone!"

Jasper sighed. "What he's trying to say is that you should move on. It's obviously not working with Tanya so why not try with someone new?"

"You want to know why you're in the zone?" Emmet asked and Edward nodded. "Because you're not moving forward. You think about it too much."

Jasper nodded. "That's what happened with Jacob and Bella. They barley knew each other for an hour and suddenley they were making out."

"Take the leap Edward, give everything a chance." Emmet said.

Edward thought about it for a second and realized that he was actually agreeing with his friends. "So you think that I should ask Kristen out?"

"Who's Kristen?" Emmet asked confused.

"The new girl."

"Oh… Yeah, you definitley should."

Jasper nodded. "It looks like she really likes you and she seems like a really nice person."

"And she's hot."

Edward looked over his shoulder one more time and looked at the girl who was now writing on the paper. She was really pretty with lightbrown hair, blue eyes and a cute face that was now frowning in concentration.

He felt defeted and looked at his friends. "Okay than, I'll ask her."

~X~X~X~X~

_Meanwhile in another class_

Bella, Rosalie and Alice were all seated in the classroom. They were working on some group assignment and Rosalie couldn't help but giggle when she saw Mike staring at Bella.

"Someone's staring again." Rosalie whispered in Bellas ear.

Bella quickly glanced back before continuing with her work.

"So?" she shrugged.

"You do know that he has a crush on you, right?" Alice whispered. "Ever sience you borke up with Jacob he has been like a puppy, following you around both in school and at work.

"So?" Bella asked once again uninterested. "I seriously don't want _anything_ to do with boys or love to do. Ever." She muttered and she could feel the tears threatening to fall.

Rposalie realized what Bella was saying and instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry I brought it up." She apologized.

Bella quickly wiped away a tear that had escaped and shook her head. Fortunatley nobody was noticing what was going on with the girls.

"It's not your fault. It's just…" Bella began. "I finally found this guy that I really like and I feel ready to give myself to him in every way possible and he tries to cheat on me, with one of my best friends for that matter. Jerk." She muttered. "It's just that tomorrows Valentine's Day and when we still were together I had already kind of planned a romantic evening. Lately it seemes like I just can't get him out of my head." She explained.

"Bella, it's not you." Alice tried to sooth her friend and patted Bellas arm. "You really cared about him, possibly even loved him. We understand that you're feeling down."

Bella sighed. "I just can't get him out of my head." She groaned.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Rosalie said, probably a bit to loud as some people turned to look at the girls. She lowerd her voice and continued talking, "Why don't we have a cleansing ritual tomorrow?"

"A cleansing ritual?" Bella asked confused.

Alice giggled at Bellas expression and Rosalie realized that she probably had to give Bella a background story, "About two years ago my first boyfriend ever broke up with me for another girl."

"I'm sorry for you." Bella said sincerely.

Rosalie just blew it off, "Don't be", she said. "Anyway, I was pretty upset back than and I started to look around at the internet and in books after things to prevent future bad luck in love."

Alice giggled. "It was a bit creepy but also funny as hell. She wore a necklace that she had made out of some kind of weird herbs that she had found on a online shop. It was supposed to protect her from 'the evil of men'." Alice explained and used quotation sings as she used Rosalies own words.

That sentence made Bella smile and she laughed.

"Hey! Don't tell me that the necklace didn't work though." Rosalie warned the pixie. "It so did."

"I'm in though." Bella said. "On that cleansing thing. It will be nice to do something with my girlfriends. And hopefully it will work as well."

"Don't worry, we have some ice-cream in the freezer." Rosalie winked and Bella once again giggled. The ice-cream would totally be needed, either way.

~X~X~X~X~

_After school at Emmets place_

After school had ended the guys had driven to Emmets house. Edward had asked Kristen out after their class and she had smiled and said yes. They would have their date the next day, on Valentine's Day. Edward was planning on taking her to a restaurant in Port Angeles.

"Yo, Jazz?" Emmet asked, trying to get his friends attention.  
>"What's up?" Jasper asked.<p>

The guys were now playing some kind of video game and in the middle of it Emmet had realized that too solve a small problem he had by aksing Jasper something.

"What are you up to tomorrow? Any hot date?"

Jasper shook his head no. "Nope." He said, popping the 'p'.

"Well, than I got one for you!" Emmet said.

"You're setting me up?" Jasper asked confused.

"No, it's a double date." Emmet explained.

"Who is it?" Jasper asked doubtful.

Emmet shrugged. "I don't know."

Jasper groaned. "Not one of your blind dates."

"Please Jazz." Emmet begged. "I'm meating this awesome girl but she's to shy to go alone so she will only go if she could bring a friend and I promised that I would bring someone."

"Then why didn't you ask Edward then?"

Edward smiled. "Because I already have a date."

"Exactly, he already has a date."

"Then why didn't you think off asking him _before_ he asked Kristen out?" Jasper asked annoyed.

Emmet shrugged. "I guess I just didn't think of it." He glanced over at Jasper and saw his 'stubborn look'. "Oh, come on, man! Please, do this for me."

"Fine…" Jasper muttered. "But you're so paying."

Emmet agreed to that and the guys continued with their game. It seemed like everyone now had something to do for Valentine's Day.

~X~X~X~X~

_Valentine's Day_

"So… how do we do this?" Bella asked.

The girls were at Rosalies house and had decided to start the ritual. Alice and Bella were a bit confused and scared about the whole thing but Rosalie was confident and seemed to know what she was doing as she prepered for the ritual.

"We just throw this stuff in the fire and then I'm going to speak a few words. Like if I'm asking for permission to perform the ritual and then I'm just going to spread around the smoke in the room."

"Oh… okay." Bella agreed, a bit afraid, but she trusted Rosalie to the fullest.

"Here we go." Alice said as Rosalie began.

~X~X~X~X~

_In another part of Port Angeles_

Edward and Kristen walked into the restaurant and asked for a table. As the gentleman Edward was he helped Kristen with her coat and pulled out her chair. On their way to the restaurant they had gotten to to know each other a bit and Edward really enjoyed her company.

As they looked through their menus Edward couldn't help but to look around the room and that's when he saw Tanya sitting by a both, alone. He kept on looking at her and couldn't help but notice that she looked really sad and down.

"Hello? Edward?" Kristen said, trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just zooned out there for a while. What did you say?" he apologized.

"I was just saying that everything seames so delicious." She smiled and he smiled back. "What were you looking at?" she then asked and looked over her shoulder to find whatever had catched his attention.

Edward felt a bit ashamed; he had after all been looking at another girl while he was on a date. But he knew that if he didn't say anything it would all just get much worse. "Um, I just noticed that a friend of mine sitting back there." He explained.

"That girl in the red dress?" Kristen asked.

"Well, yeah." Edward answered.

Kristen studdied her for a moment and then looked back at Edward. "Anything I need to know about that? Any crazy history or something?" she asked.

Edward admired her for being so forward but she did make him feel uncomfortable. What should he answer to such a question? "Maybe… She's an old girlfriend." He admitted.

"Bad break up?" Kristen asked.

Edward chuckled. "How could you tell?"

Kristen smiled at him. "Your face. We all have been there you know. Anything else I should know?" she then asked and looked back over her shoulder again.

"No, that's it…" Edward said but at the same moment Tanya stood up and walked towards the bathroom, showing off her pregnant belly. "Oh, and she's pregnant with my baby. I always forget _that_ part." He immediatley said and groaned inside. Well, this was really working out well, wasn't it?

~X~X~X~X~

_Back in Forks, at a small restaurant_

"Here she comes." Emmet said excited and looked at a beautiful brunette that had just walked through the door.

Jasper couldn't belive that he had been convinced to go through with this but he realized that he really couldn't do anything about that know. He might as well just go with the flow and enjoy the evening. But when he saw that big ball of curly, black hair walk behind Emmets date and he _heard_ that laugh he didn't know what to do. And when Maria saw him as well she uttered her favourite phrase, "Oh My God," letting everyone know that she had entered.

"Well, look at that." Emmet laughed, clearly enjoying his friends agony.

"I will kill you, you know that right?" Jasper said.

The girls came over to the table and introduced themselves.

"Jasper, Emmet…" the brunette said. "I want you to meet Maria. Maria, this is Emmet, the guy I was telling you about." She explained. "And this is his friend, Jasper." She said and pointed at Jasper.

"Oh, we've met." Maria said with disgust in her voice.

"We sure have." Jasper said and everybody sat down by the table.

"You two used to date?" the brunette asked.

Maria nodded. "This is the dirtbag that I was telling you about." She then turned to Jasper. "By the way, Jasper, I cut you out of all of my pictures. So if you want, I have a bag with just your heads."

"That's OK." Jasper answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I promise." He sighed. This would be a really long evening.

~X~X~X~X~

_Back to the girls_

"How do you feel Bella?" Rosalie asked.

The girls were finished with their ritual. It had kind of been just all about smoke that would sourrond the room. In time, the girls realized that they needed to open some windows, the air around them was getting so thick that they needed to go outside. That's why they were all sitting on the balcony, tightly bound in blankets.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't feel different." Bella answered.

"I hope that we all find the right guy, soon." Alice said dreamingly. "I mean that we're still young and stuff but isn't that what everyone dreams about? Finding the love of your life and then feel content for the rest of your life?"

Bella and Rosalie nodded.

"Hows your dream guy like?" Alice then asked.

"Funny, strong and passionate. He will treat me like I'm made of glass but he will know that I can stand on my own." Rosalie instantly said. "Does that even make sense?" she then asked.

Bella laughed. "Yeah, it does. You want someone to take care of you but you want to show that your indipendent. That's good, Rose."

"What about you Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Charming and sweet. I want to feel like he really knows me." She smiled.

The girls couldn't help to 'aww…' at that.

"Bella?" Alice wondered.

Bella thought about it for a second before answering. "He should be a gentleman. I want to be the most precious thing in his world. He would really take care about me and he would never hurt me." She whispered. Still having the memories of her latest relationship made her atleast know what she _didn't_ want in a guy.

"But I think…" she then began. "I don't think that you can chose who you love. I think that it just comes at you, that love chooses you."

~X~X~X~X~

_Meanwhile at the restaurant in Port Angeles_

Edward and Kristen had just finished off their meals and were laughing when Edward once again looked at Tanya axcross the room. He felt awful, just watching her eat with that sad expression on her face and he couldn't stand it.

He took a deep breath. "Kristen… Would it be weird if I asked Tanya to join us?" he asked. "It's just, she's sitting there all alone."

Kristen thoguth about it. She didn't enjoy the fact that she would share her date for the evening but she felt bad for the girl as well. "Fine." She smiled and Edward smiled back at her.

He stood up and walked to his ex. "Hi Tanya." He said.

She looked up at him with surprise. "Edward, hi!"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to join me and Kristen." He said and made a gesture to the table where Kristen was waiting.

"Okay, thank you." Tanya smiled and stood up, taking her jacket and bag. She motioned to the waiter that she would just change table and then walked with Edward to the table.

"Thank you for asking me to joing you." She said to Kristen and Edward as she sat down.

"No problem, I'm just glad that I have a chance to get to know so many new people." Kristen said.

"Why were you sitting there alone?" Edward asked Tanya, concerned.

Tanya huffed. "My date ditched me." She explained.

"Peter?" Edward guessed.

"Yeah…" she muttered and turned to Kristen. "You should just stay away from him, that guy is a jerk." She warned her.

"If only you had followed that advice." Edward muttered as he looked through the menu, this time for dessert.

"Really, Edward? You're bringing that up now?" Tanya asked annoyed.

Edward shrugged. "Now's a good time as any."

At that Kristen stood up. "Um, I'm sorry but I remember that I should go now."

"Oh, just let me bring in the note then." Edward said.

"No! That's fine." She said. "My parents are just arround the cornor, having a romantic dinner of their own. I'll just ride home with them." She explained and started to walk off.

Edward quickly stood up and followed her. "Please, wait." He said and took her arm. "Was it something I did? Is it Tanya?" he asked, a bit panicked.

"Edward… I see the way you look at her." She whispered. "I'm not sure what's going on between the two off you but I know that I don't want to get in the middle of anything. It was a great evening, really, but I think that I'm just looking for a friend at the moment." She explained. "Thanks for dinner though, I did have a really great time." She smiled and then walked out the door.

~X~X~X~X~

_Back to Forks_

After Maria and Jasper had gotten pass the awkwardness of being exes they had actually had a great time and Jasper had somehow ended up walking Maria home. They were now standing by her door, not really knowing what to say.

"I had a great time Jazz." Maria said, ending the silence. "I was really surprised too see you but I will admitt that… I missed you." She blushed.

"Yeah, I was surprised too but it was really fun." He admitted.

But before he knew it Maria wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, making his lips met her. Jasper got lost in the moment, kissing her back before pulling away.

"Maria. Maria." He began, thinking off the right words. "There's no new way to tell you this. I just don't think things are gonna work out." He sighed. The last thing he wanted was to get into another weird relationship with Maria.

Maria let his words sink in for a moment before answering. "That's fine." She sighed. "And you know why?"

"Why?" Jasper asked surprised.

"Because I know that this isn't the end." She explained it, as if it was the simpliest thing in the world.

"Oh, yes it is." Jasper tried, not sure though on where this was going.

Maria smiled sweetly at him. "You seek me out, we always end up together somehow. You want me. You need me. You can't live without me." She said and then stood up on her toes to plant a full kiss on his lips before walking inside. "Bye!" she called as the door closed.

Jasper stood oustide for a moment, not quite sure what he was feeling at the moment. "Wow." He whispered.

~X~X~X~X~

_Meanwhile in Port Angeles_

"Did I scare her away?" Tanya asked as Edward walked back to the table after Kristen had left.

"No…" he whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start a fight with you." He then said.

Tanya just shook her head. "Don't worry about it, it was partly my fault too."

Something that Kristen had said was bugging Edward. _'I see the way you look at her'_, does he really look at her in a speciall way, he asked himself.

"So what now?" Tanya wondered, making Edward focus on reality again. "You're up for some dessert?" she asked.

"Hmm? Sure." He said.

Tanya noticed that he seemed a bit off and sighed. "Edward, I'm sorry that things are weird between us." She started, taking his silence the wrong way. "And I was really hurt when you just left like that after we last met." She admitted.

'_Take the leap' _Emmet had said. Was he right? Should Edward just go into it, hopeing for the best?

"But you're really messing up my mind." Tanya continued. "You need to give me a straight answer. I _need_ to know how you feel. I'm sorry that I just said that I loved you the way I did but I belive in us, I still do and…"

She didn't get a chance to finish that sentence. Before she knew it Edward was kissing her on the lips, slow and hard, with both his hands on her face. He moved away an inch and looked into her eyes. "Okay." He whispered.

"Okay what?" Tanya asked, a bit dazzled by his green eyes staring into hers.

"Let's do it, give it a new try. Give _us_ a new try." He said and smile.

Tanya didn't bother about answering him, saying how happy she was about that. She just leaned forward and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of the chapter and did you find any quotes from the TV-show in this chapter? The one that did and tells me in a review gets a cookie! :)<strong>

**We'll have to wait and see when I update next. Schools ending and summer vacations starting. I'll be traveling a lot so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update or even get a hold of a computer but I'll always keep writing in my dear notepad. ;)**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and that you're all doing well.**

**/MyAngel.1918**


End file.
